¿La Vida o el Alma?
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: ¿Que hay después de la muerte?Nadie lo sabe¿puede una pregunta decidir tu vida?Si quieren saberlo adentren sen en este fic que trae paranormal,misterios,terror,aventura y amor, decide bien tu respuesta pues si eliges la incorrecta...tu vida acabará.Solo te pregunto¿que eliges?¿La vida o el alma? Piensa lo bien. ¡Esperamos que les guste, pasen,lean y...¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

_**Marta:bueno...no se como empezar esto...ya que soy nueva y mi prima me dio permiso para usar su cuenta...el caso,esta es una historia muy distinta,ya que la aré yo,Laura me ayudará en algunas cosas,solo les hago una pregunta. Ustedes que eligen,¿el alma o la vida? Solo les pregunto eso.**_

_**Laura:bueno,como ella dijo,este fic lo hará ella,yo solo le ayudaré en algunas cosas ^^,den le tiempo a la historia. Bueno,sin mas el disclaimer: **_

_**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece,de ser así habría endaki,y Nagumo y Fudo serían mios**_

_**Marta:sin mas,que de comienzo este extraño fic.**_

* * *

Aveces nos preguntamos,¿que hay detrás de la muerte? Muchos dicen que si has sido bueno vas al cielo,donde reina la paz. Pero también se dice que si has sido malo vas al infierno,donde reina la maldad. ¿Quieren saberlo? Pues aquí les cuento. Hace tan solo unos días no creía en esas locuras que te cuentan,hasta el día de hoy. Solo unos pocos conocen lo que en verdad se esconde detrás de la muerte. No es ni bueno ni malo,como decirlo,es algo neutro,algo que ni el ser mas puro o el ser mas putrefacto puede entender. Tu alma se apaga,como una vela al soplarla. Cuando mueres primero se ve un lindo campo de flores amarillas,crees que eso es maravilloso,grave error si crees eso. Vas a jugar como cualquier humano,te sientes atraída por esa belleza,cielo azul,flores amarillas... La escena que cualquier mortal desearía ver,algo maravilloso a los ojos de un humano,pero algo oscuro a los ojos de un inmortal. Cuando menos te lo esperes tu vida cambiará. Dicen que cuando estas en ese campo de flores,de repente el cielo se nubla y el paisaje desaparece a un oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Te asustas como es normal,pero no bajes la guardia,mira detrás,¿Quien es? Parece un niño que ha sido consumido por la maldad,no crees eso que piensas. El niño te sonríe,una sonrisa que da miedo. Se acerca a ti,tu solos quieres huir,pero no puedes,es la ley de la muerte. El niño te coge la mano,la sientes fría,sin vida alguna,y es la verdad. Porque ese niño no esta vivo,es la viva imagen del mal,el ser que te llevará a tu destino fatal,deseas volver,crees que esto es un sueño,no lo sabes,¿lo es o no lo es? Es lo que tu mente piensa,ya no sabes si estas muerta o viva,solo sabes que no puedes escapar. El niño te pregunta,¿Que eliges?¿La vida o el alma? Piensa te bien la respuesta,pues si la fallas,si es un sueño,no podrás despertarte jamás. ¿Sabes por que? Porque al preguntarte eso y tu contestarle,estas dando a entender de que quieres morir,¿no te das cuenta? Ese niño lo que quiere es tu alma,ya que,fue enviado exclusivamente para eso. Solo quieres despertar,una voz en tu cabeza resuena diciendo: ¡_suelta le la mano,corre de ahí! _Debes hacerle caso,corre,has algo para despertarte,antes de que ese niño haga lo que nadie quiere. Antes de que te robe el alma. ¿Quieres saber como despertar? Solo cierra los ojos,imagina algo bueno,un pensamiento de paz y tranquilidad,si de verdad quieres escapar,con solo pensar eso,podrás hacerlo. De repente el paisaje desaparece,el niño te coge de la muñeca y te la muerde,dejándote una marca,no sientes dolor alguno,¿Porque será? No lo sabes,que sea así,ves la marca que es un corazón negro,una pluma blanca en la parte derecha del corazón negro y una flor roja en la parte izquierda,¿que significa? No lo sabes,y ya no tienes tiempo de pensar,el paisaje desapareció,y en tu habitación estas,sobresaltada y asustada,lo recuerdas todo con claridad,solo empiezas a sollozar,¿Porque sollozas? Ni tu misma lo sabes,de repente recuerdas la mordida,asustada piensas de como ha sido un sueño no la tendrás,pero al mirarte la muñeca ves esa horrible marca.

-N-no es posible...-dice una pelimiel,de ojos rojos esmeraldas,tez normal,delgada y estatura de 1,65 asustada -¿Fue un sueño?- se pregunta con miedo.

Esta asustada y atemorizada,tiene calor,¿sera a que es verano? No lo creo,su pijama rojo esta arrugado,las sabanas tiradas por el suelo,quiere creer que fue una pesadilla,pero no podrá,esa marca ya la tiene de por vida,llegará un momento,en el que se vuelva a encontrar con el niño,al igual que mas chicas que sufrieron por lo mismo,solo deben esperar,esperar a que la llamada les llegue. Esa noche a muchos les pasará lo mismo que a ella,el mismo campo,el mismo cielo...el mismo niño. ¿Es eso normal? Se preguntarán. Ya les respondo yo,eso no es normal,ustedes sucumbirán,a lo que es adentrarse en las profundidades del mas allá. Pero recuerden,esto que les cuento no es algo irreal, quien sabe,puede ser verdad,¿Oh tal vez no? No me tomen por loca,pero aquí les relato lo que puede suceder el día que menos te esperes. Solo te vuelvo a preguntar. Que eliges,¿La vida o el alma?

* * *

_**Marta:aquí acaba este extraño prologo**_

_**Laura:si...me metiste miedo,y soy prota!**_

_**Marta:te pongo a ti porque yo no tengo oc,y no tengo ganas de inventarme uno**_

_**Laura:XD ok**_

_**Marta:espero que les haya gustado,y si,es muy corto,y se que no entendieron nada,mas adelante ya entenderán  
**_

_**Laura:les hacemos unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Que pasará ahora?**_

_**¿Hacemos continuación?**_

_**¿Dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Mi prima es buena escribiendo?**_

_**Laura:eso es todo**_

_**Marta:para este fic necesito OCS**_

_**Laura:así que,les dejamos los datos:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Historia(después de que soñasen eso,por favor que no sea algo de viví feliz y todo eso,que les deje marcadas/os, que muestren lo que sintieron al soñar eso):**_

_**Pareja(Menos Nagumo):**_

_**Lugar donde viven:**_

_**Tipo de marca(que sea algo malvado,oscuro,lo que se les venga en gana,ya lo entenderán):**_

_**Marta:eso sería todo**_

_**Laura:espero que lo que ha escrito mi primita les haya gustado**_

_**Marta:sin mas nos despedimos hasta la próxima**_

_**Ambas:GoodBye!Sayonara!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Marta: Hola,veo que mi fic tiene mucho excito,me alegro por ello ^^,gracias a todos aquellos que han querido participar.**_

_**Laura:Como ven mi prima va a continuarlo,así que sin mas,el disclaimer:**_

_**inazuma eleven no nos pertenece,los ocs tampoco,solo es Laura Excla nuestro. Si inazuma os perteneciera habría endaki etc...**_

_**Laura:ahora si,el fic**_

* * *

Aquí sigue la historia sobre que hay después de la muerte. Como antaño os dije, nadie lo sabe, aun no ha habido medios para descubrirlo. Solo os voy a decir de que en varios países ha sucedido lo mismo. ¿Quieren saber? Bien, yo les diré, en distintos lugares hay varias chicas que han pasado por el sueño y han visto a el niño, quieren conocer quienes son las...¿elegidas? Bien, pues vallamos en primer lugar a la ciudad Inazuma, en Japón. Sigue siendo de noche, ya que el tiempo para los que soñaron eso es un poco mas lento.

En una casa se encuentra una chica de pelo liso color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro se podría decir hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, piel algo morenita, estatura media, y ojos color ámbar. Se llamaba Risa Takahashi. Esta chica también había tenido una pesadilla. Pero era distinta, tuvo un sueño donde su hermano pequeño moría en un accidente de tráfico, aterrada se fue a el baño a darse agua para despejarse un poco de esa horrible experiencia, pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver que tenía una marca de pantera negra.

-¿Que fue ese sueño?-se pregunto con verdadero temor, ya que no quería perder a su hermano, ya que lo quería mucho-

* * *

Seguimos en Japón, pero ahora nos vamos a un orfanato. Extraño lugar, ¿no creen? Aquí se encuentra una chica que también ha soñado con ese niño.

Se llamaba Anabelle Hayden. Esta chica tenía el cabello rubio claro ondulado hasta los codos con un flequillo recto, sus ojos eran violetas y su piel era clara. La joven Anabelle se levanto asustada y horrorizada. Pensaba que era una pesadilla de las de siempre, hasta que vio la marca de su muñeca. Se preguntó con temor: ¿otra pesadilla? y gritó al ver la marca. Al principio ella pensó que el sueño era bonito y dulce hasta que apareció el niño con esa sonrisa malvada y todo se nublaba, sentía como si ese niño fuera capaz de matarla, sentía lo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, miedo... Pensaba que ese era su fin hasta que el niño la mordió y se despertó. Atemorizada al recordar eso se vio una marca en forma de Baphomet en su piel, ¿como lo tenía? No lo sabía.

-Esto antes no lo tenía, ¿porque ahora si?-se pregunto la joven con temor

* * *

Aun seguimos en Japón, ¿Que de chicas hay aquí no creen? No importa, de todos modos tenían que llegar aquí, aquí donde descubrirán los secretos de ese sueño.

En la ciudad Inazuma hay una chica de cabello castaño dándole a negro por debajo de los hombros, de ojos café oscuro y de tez morena pálida. Muy desarrollada para su edad, pero se podía ver que estaba chaparra, pero sin exagerar, por lo que se ve extraña. La chica al despertar, le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda, estaba sudando frío. Sentía miedo, ira e impotencia. Miedo a lo que habían visto sus ojos, a aquel niño. Una ira incontenible hacia ese niño. ¿Irónico, no? Le tenía miedo, resentimiento e impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de haber visto como ese niño le mordía y que no se hubiese podido defender por lo asustada que estaba. Ella tenía una marca de un ouroboro_**(estilo FullMetal Alchemist, pero sin los triángulos) **_dentro, en medio, tenía una media luna y en el centro de esta, se alcanzaba a distinguir una sonrisa torcida.

-Otra vez ese maldito sueño-dijo apretando los puños-¿Porque a mi?-se pregunto la peli-castaña

* * *

Seguimos en Japón,pero esta vez nos vamos a un lugar con unas playas increíbles, donde los surfistas y futbolistas pueden entrenar con el fresco aire de la playa, con los increíbles arrecifes de coral, ese lugar es Okinawa.

En ese lugar se encuentra una chica de cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura color negro-azulado, de piel clara, de ojos color azul muy parecidos al color de dos zafiros, nariz y boca pequeña y estatura promedio 1,60. Esta joven se llamaba Dannae Hihirikawa. La ojiazul también había soñado con ese niño, ese niño que con solo una de sus malvadas y tenebrosas sonrisas te producía un miedo incalculable. La joven se despertó sobresaltada, con miedo en su cuerpo. Dannae ya no pudo estar tranquila en toda la noche, ese sueño la había asustado tanto que tenia miedo de que pudiera morir, no le dijo nada a nadie puesto que pensaba que la iban a ignorar y no le creerían, además de que era de noche y todo el mundo dormía, no quería dormir para no soñar eso, para no soñar con ese niño endemoniado, llegando el punto donde llega a desconfiar de todos, ya que nadie la iba a creer.

-Tengo miedo...-dijo la joven asustada- No quiero dormir,o caeré ante lo que el niño me dijo, caeré ante la muerte- dijo temblando de miedo, un miedo que nadie se lo podía quitar, miedo a morir, miedo a caer, miedo a que...su vida acabase.

* * *

Ahora nos vamos a Rumania. En una casa se encuentra una chica de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura con mechas rojas, de ojos rojos, debería medir 1,65, y su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado.

Se llamaba Valen Mizukoshi. Ella se despertó sudando pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado. Ella ya tuvo ese sueño antes, hace varios días salió a pasear, y se sentó en una banca, entonces las imágenes de ese sueño se le vinieron a la mente, quedando desmayada en la banca. En su desmayo pudo ver un sitio muy oscuro donde no veía absolutamente nada, decidió caminar un poco mas, una luz iluminaba el lugar y escuchó una voz que la llamaba por su nombre. Detrás de ella, se encontraba un chico de rastas cafés y ojos rojos. El le sonríe cálidamente, lo que hace que ella se sienta a salvo, el chico camina hacia ella y ella hacia el, cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia el chico levanta su mano, ella entendiendo levanta la suya pero cuando quisieron unirlas el chico cayo inerte en el piso y de su pecho broto un espeso liquido rojo, de repente lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Truenos, rayos y centellas caían del cielo, había empezado a llover, el agua esparció la sangre de ese extraño chico que ella no conocía, pero recordaba vagamente haberlo visto antes. Después vio la imagen de un hombre que se acercaba a ella y le clavaba un puñal diciéndole: todos los que quieres morirán. Le dijo eso al mismo tiempo que ella despertaba. Ella despertó, las palabras del hombre se le vinieron a la mente, una horrorosa imagen de sus padres, su gemelo Miguel, su hermano mayor Kuroko y su primo Endo tirados en el piso, en la misma habitación oscura en que había estado con ese chico, bañados en sangre, muertos, sin vida alguna. La joven se miro aterrorizada a un espejo, cuando vio una marca. Un oscuro rayo atravesando un león negro de melena de fuego que estaba rugiendo.

-¿Que es esto?- se pregunto la joven -Que yo recuerde esto antes no lo tenía,¿porque ahora si? -dijo tocándose la marca.

* * *

Ahora nos vamos a Italia, donde también una chica ha soñado con el niñ una casa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama una chica de cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color café claro, dos mechones al frente que caían por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubría la frente y le caía de punta a los ojos, sus ojos eran azul cielo como el mismo tono de este, de tez pálida, estatura baja para su edad, y se podría decir que era mas baja que cualquier chica. Se llamaba Lía Takanashi.

Ella soñó que un día su madre moría en un accidente de avión, su padre entonces la maltrataba, y diciéndole que la llevaría de viaje y que después volvería a por ella, pero su padre jamas llego, la chica se entristeció, y luego fue a parar a un orfanato donde no tenia amigos y una pandilla la molestaba, ella huía lejos de ahí yendo a parar al orfanato Sun Garden, donde conoce a un chico que se hace llamar Suzuno, y a otros mas, después ella vuelve a huir, terminando así en Italia en las calles vagando por si misma, por lo cual luego conoce a una niña, que se volvió su amiga, pero la traiciono, ella entendió que no debería confiar en nadie.

-E-eso...¿es lo que viviré?- dijo con temor la ojiazul,el sueño le había mostrado justamente lo que le iba a pasar,algo que ella aun no sabía- N-No puede ser verdad -dijo intentando auto convencerse-

* * *

Seguimos en Italia, pues hay otra chica que también ha soñado con ese niño. La joven estaba en su cama aun un poco en shock por ese extraño sueño, si se le puede llamar así. Esta chica tenía un largo cabello ondulado negro con reflejos blancos que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un flequillo hacia la derecha. Sus ojos eran de un color plata mercurio. Se podía ver que era alta llegando a medir 1,68, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado. Su nombre era Hikari Daidouji.

El sueño de esta chica había sido su vida completa: ella nació en una familia normal con un hermano mayor y dos hermanas menores, fue feliz si, hasta que un día ocurrió un incendio en su hogar. Ella entre las llamas intento salvar a su hermana pero no lo pudo lograr, Mitsuko murió quemada mientras Hikari recibió varias quemaduras graves dejándola en un coma temporal, despertó al mes descubriendo que su hermana falleció. En esos instantes ella perdió la razón e intento escapar del hospital para ver a su supuesta hermana muerta. Aterrados de que ella se lastimara, sus padres la enviaron a un psicólogo. No hubo muchos progresos, ya que ella se había cerrado en su mundo. Y para empeorar las cosas Hikari comenzó a tener pesadillas acerca de aquel incendio, incluso oía una voz que le decía que de la muerta jamas se podría escapar. Hasta ahora ella sigue cerrada en su mundo, aun peor se aleja de todos, por miedo a que algún día la muerte se cobre su vida junto a la de otro ser querido. Ese fue el sueño de esta chica, enseñándole su vida, lo que ella vivió y sufrió. Se preguntaba porque ese sueño, ese niño le había mostrado su vida, y porque le había dicho antes de despertar: no tienes escapatoria,pronto sucumbirás ante la muerte. La joven se miro al espejo y se fue a quitar la camisa, ya que, tenía bastante calor e iba a ponerse una mas fresca. Cuando se la quito pudo ver una marca, que eran unas enormes alas, del lado derecho era de un ángel y del lado izquierdo era de demonio, estaban ubicadas en toda la espalda.

-¿Porque me mostró mi vida? -se pregunto la pelinegra- ¿Y porque me dijo eso? -se pregunto- Y...¿esta marca? -se dijo mirando las alas de ángel y de demonio

* * *

Ahora nos dirigimos a Francia. Muy extraño todo esto, ¿no creen? Varias chicas de diversos lugares del mundo que han tenido el mismo sueño, ¿diferentes escenas? Ya lo creo, pero a fin os cuento todas llevan al mismo lugar, y a los mismo hechos.

En la oscura noche en una casa, se encuentra una chica de pelo rubio largo y laceo, suelto hasta los muslos, su flequillo es recto, sus ojos extrañamente son rosas, su piel es nívea pero no demasiado, se podía ver que era de estatura media, delgada y con las facetas de una bailarina, aunque estaba desarrollada y seguramente iría desarrollando unas perfectas curvas con el paso del tiempo, a simple vista es una hermosa joven bastante dulce. Se llama Evangelyne Rose, aunque sus amigos la llaman Eva.

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, ya que, tuvo casi el mismo sueño que la pelimiel, solo que en su caso el niño la daba un frío beso en la mejilla otorgándole un diminuto corazón roto rosa. La chica se levantó sofocada de la cama y comenzó a llorar, se levanto de la cama y se fue directa al baño a lavarse la cara e intentar aclararse las ideas. Pero cuando se miro el espejo, ahí estaba la extraña marca, quedó tatuada en su mejilla y sin previo aviso, la joven se desmayó,no sin antes susurrar un:

-¿Fu-Fue un sueño?-susurro antes de que hasta el día siguiente no volviese a hablar-¿Oh fue real?-en cuanto dijo eso la joven calló al suelo desmayada-

* * *

Ahora nos vamos a Chile,un lugar aparentemente tranquilo,sin ningún misterio,grave error. En una casa se encuentra una chica de cabello largo café-cobrizo con puntas naranjas y mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda, un ojo negro y el otro rojo y una marca de estrella al final del derecho, sus labios son de color rojo sangre,y tenía un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro derecho, media 1,70, y estaba bien desarrollada. Se llamaba Alejandra Ryusaki.

La joven no estaba tranquila, el sueño le dejo un miedo en su interior, el haberse visto con ese niño fue horrible, el niño le dijo que ella moriría algo que no quería, ya que cuando sus padres murieron esta les prometió continuar con su vida. Abrió un poco la ventana para intentar que el aire fresco de la noche le bajará el calor que su cuerpo tenía en este instante. Pudo notar como tenía una extraña marca que antes no tenía, la marca era como si en su piel se hubiese abierto un hueco. Era un ojo de orbe azul rodeado por ramas que parecían que salían de su interior, el ojo parecía que estuviese observando todo a su paso.

-¿Que es esta marca?-dijo viéndose el lugar donde tenía esa extraña marca-antes no la tenía-dijo con temor la peli-cobrizo.

* * *

Esta amaneciendo, pero eso no importa, mientras nos vamos a Canadá. En una casa hay una joven de pelo corto rubio muy hermoso, con unos ojos azules claros, de tez blanca y de estatura normal para su edad. Se llamaba Samantha Reed.

Ella se preguntaba que había sido ese sueño, ¿sueño? A eso no se le podía decir así, ni tampoco pesadilla, habría que inventar una palabra para poder describir el miedo, la angustia, y todos los demás síntomas que te deja. A la joven le asustaba pensar en eso, ya que ella no solía tener pesadillas. Ella no creía que nada de aquello fuera real, solo una simple pesadilla, así que lo dejó apartado hasta que fijó su vista en su muñeca, donde vio una marca que le hizo el niño en el sueño, gritó de la impresión al ver eso. La marca que tenía era como el yin y el yang, solo que en la parte blanca había un dragón negro y en la parte negra había un dragón rojo. Ella cuando soñó eso, al principio al ver el hermoso campo de flores amarillas pensó que era el típico sueño agradable y dulce, pero entonces sintió de que algo malo iba a suceder, entonces vio al niño, ella se acerca un poco pero entonces ve su sonrisa. Ella siente miedo y horror. Entonces el niño la mordió, no sentía dolor pero aun así grito. Luego no vio nada ya que esa escena consiguió despertarla de ese oscuro sueño.

-He soñado algo extraño...y...la marca,se ha echo realidad-dijo con temor la ojiazul agarrándose las piernas con temor-

* * *

Estas son todas las chicas que han soñado lo mismo...al menos, por ahora. En estos momentos nos vamos a Italia, a la casa de la primera chica que soñó ese sueño tan particular. Esta mirando al suelo, con miedo en su rostro, miedo de el sueño, miedo de la muerte. La pelimiel aprieta las sábanas fuertemente, intenta calmarse. Esa era la primera vez que Laura Excla tenía miedo, miedo de que fuese verdad.

-¿Q-Que fue ese sueño? -dijo cabizbaja y tartamudeando- No es posible de que eso sea verdad, ¿oh tal vez si?

Ya ha amanecido, la joven se mira la muñeca viendo la marca que tiene. Es una marca en forma de corazón negro, tiene una pluma blanca en la parte derecha del corazón y una flor roja en la parte izquierda, ¿que es? Se pregunta con temor.

-No importa...creo que he de irme ya -dice mas o menos calmada

Se ducha con agua fría para calmarse completamente, se viste y baja a desayunar. Solo piensa en ese sueño, ese sueño que le cambiará la vida, ese sueño que...le hará sucumbir ante la muerte, ¿oh tal vez sobreviva? No lo sabe, pronto lo descubrirá, pronto sabrá, lo que es estar entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

_**Marta:aquí acaba el cap**_

_**Laura:ala,que yuyu**_

_**Marta: -_-U exagerada**_

_**Laura:jejeje**_

_**Marta:bueno...sin mas decirle que en el próximo cap ya ira empezando la historia de verdad**_

_**Laura:uuh...¿que piensas hacer?**_

_**Marta: eso es S-E-C-R-E-T-O**_

_**Laura:mala prima -_-Uu**_

_**Marta:jijiji,bueno...sin mas unas preguntas:**_

* * *

_**¿Les pareció bueno el cap?**_

_**¿Nos demoramos mucho en actualizar?**_

_**¿Que pasara ahora?**_

_**¿Dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Les gustaron las presentaciones de sus OCS?**_

_**¿Se hacen alguna idea de lo que pasará a continuación?**_

* * *

_**Marta:eso sería todo ^^**_

_**Laura:Si,por cierto,esto va para Shion-Kishimoto-Kun y para Haruhi-nya,si van a participar necesitamos sus datos,ya les enviamos un MP diciéndoselo**_

_**Marta:solo se los recordamos**_

_**Laura:eso es todo**_

_**Marta:una cosa antes de nada,las continuaciones de: Las nuevas estudiantes y varios amores,Humanos y Nekos y puede que Las 12 cantantes este próximamente subida**_

_**Laura:¡perdonen!¡no quiero morir!**_

_**Marta: -caída anime- ¡tu eres tonta o te lo haces! ¬¬ **_

_**Laura: ^^Uu etto...antes de que sufra...¡nos despedimos hasta la próxima,sayo,matta neee!**_

_**Se cierra la conexión y se despiden Laura Excla y Marta (la loca de los vampiros xD) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Marta: siento muchísimo el retraso D:**_

_**Laura:lo que pasa que el insti y cole no nos da tiempo ¬¬**_

_**Marta:¡Gomen! Pero aun así les traigo la conti, además de que tengo una buenisima idea y este cap sera mas largo**_

_**Laura: XD tus ganas**_

_**Marta: ¬¬ -con la play casi cayendo por la ventana-**_

_**Laura: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!sin mas el fic. ¡No la tires! -yendo a por la consola-**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son nuestros, los ocs tampoco solo es nuestro Laura Excla**_

* * *

Ya conocieron a todas las chicas, eso si, ¿creen que esas eran todas? Pues creen mal, aun quedan tres chica, tres chicas que aunque lo soñaron después que las demás son iguales de importantes en el camino de la muerte como las demás. Nos vamos a Kyoto, en Japón.

En una cama ya de madrugada aun duerme una chica, los rayos de sol se filtran por su habitación y esta se despierta. Era una chica de cabello negro, con dos mechas azules que caían por sus hombros, sus ojos era azules y su piel morena. ¿Su nombre? Shion Kishimoto. Ella se despertó, al igual que las otras se despertó sobresaltada, lo que había soñado no era normal. Había soñado que un ladrón entraba a su casa para robarle, mataba a su madre e intentaba abusar de ella, pero ella logra escapar, luego llama a la policía, alcanzan a atrapar al ladrón, pero su madre no pudo salvarse, desde ese minuto quedo sola, sin ningún familiar. Estaba asustada, pues soñar que te quedas sola, así sin mas...daba miedo.

-Shion...tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla nada en especial -dijo intentado tranquilizarse.

Se intenta calmar, quiere pensar que solo es una pesadilla de las de siempre, que ingenua. Aun no se ha dado cuenta de la marca que tiene, una marca para nada agradable. Era un corazón, si decimos esto a primera vista parecería bonito, pero si decimos que es un corazón con una calavera encima, y el corazón chorreando sangre, ya es otra historia, ¿no creen?

-Un momento...¿que es esta marca? -se pregunta con miedo, miedo de esa tenebrosa marca que no la dejara volver a ser una chica normal.

* * *

Seguimos en Japón, la chica que ahora conoceréis regreso a Japón hace dos días junto a su hermano, viven en la ciudad Inazuma en una mansión ubicada al norte de la región. Esta noche estaba sola ya que su hermano se había ido a casa de un amigo a dormir. La chica tenía el pelo blanco con dos mechones rubios encima de las orejas, medía 1.59, tenía una marca en forma de luna en la mano derecha, tenía los ojos color rojo carmesí y era muy pálida, gracia a eso se podría decir que es la hermana melliza de Afuro, debido a su parecido con el, ya que ambos son hermanastros. La chica se llamaba Sayuri Terumi. La chica se despertó sobresalta, después de ese sueño se sentía tan...tan extraña, atemorizada y muchas mas cosas. Ella no tenia palabras para describir el susto que había pasado, era la primera vez que ella había sentido miedo de algo, nunca se había sentido tan amenazada, tan atemorizada, el temblor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Que fue ese sueño? -se preguntó la joven asustada-

Quiere tranquilizarse cosa que no conseguirá, ahora ya no será mas una chica normal. Quiere estar junto a su hermano, pero sabe que en este momento no podrá, ya que se encuentra sola en la casa, sola y sin compañía, a merced de cualquier misterio de la noche.

Un momento y...¿esta marca? -dice mirándose una marca de un lobo negro con los ojos rojos

* * *

Ahora nos vamos a Moscú, Rusia. Al igual que en Japón esta amaneciendo. Una joven de tez blanca, ojos verdes celestes, estatura normal, cabello castaño rojizo no muy largo y con flequillo se encuentra en su cama sobresalta, había tenido una horrible pesadilla. La chica se llamaba Brittany Eagle. La pesadilla que había tenido le mostró cuando su padre murió y cuando su madre se iba dejándola solos a ella y a su hermano en su casa, cuando la intento seguir para evitarlo tomo su vestido y le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero su madre la tomo del brazo y la tiro lejos de ella, luego vio como su hermano también se marcho a otro país dejándola sola también, justamente cuando la ataco un perro.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque me mostró que me dejaron sola, que me dejaron como alguien inútil? -se pregunto la joven temblando en su cama, cuando se miro una marca que tenía- ¿Que es esto? -se pregunto viendo un pequeño lobo gris aullando de ojos azules oscuro. _**(le he dado un toque para que sea un poco mas terrorífico, espero no te importe)**_

* * *

Al igual que las demás no saben sobre esa marca, pero ya lo sabrán, tiempo al tiempo. Tanto en Italia, como en Japón, Chile, Canadá y demás países han recibido una carta, una carta que las manda a ir a Japón en donde algunas ya están, pero deberán ir a un lugar que no habita en los mapas, que no se encuentra tan fácilmente, ¿saben como se llama? El instituto _**Sogni di morte(1)**_

Todas las chicas han recibido una carta diciéndoles que vallan a ese instituto. También a algunos chicos les han dicho que vallan a ese instituto, pronto descubrirán lo que el destino les depara.

_Japón 10 am_

En una casa se encuentra un peliazul durmiendo plácidamente, no sabe que el esta ligado a una chica. En su casa también estan varios chicos ya que se habían quedado para dormir.

-Apaguen esa luz -gruño un pelirrojo tirado en el suelo.

-Apagala tu -respondió un albino.

-¡Se quieren callar! -grito un pelimarron con peinado de punk.

-Ya por favor, sera la ultima vez que duerman en mi casa -dijo soñoliento un ojiavellana.

Todos los chicos se despertaron, en la habitación se podían ver unos 14 chicos, los chicos estaban soñolientos ya que anoche se quedaron hasta las tantas despiertos. Un chico era pelirrojo y de ojos ámbar. Se llamaba Haruya Nagumo. Otro era un chico pelimarron de peinado de punk y de ojos jades. Se llamaba Akio Fudo. Otro era un peliazul de ojos color avellana. Su nombre Ichirouta Kazemaru. Otro era un chico de rastas castañas y unas extrañas googles pero se podían ver unos hermosos ojos rojos. Su nombre Yuuto Kido. Otro era un chico de pelo naranja con los lados en punta hacía arriba y ojos también naranjas. Se llamaba Atsuya Fubuki. Otro era un pelicrema de ojos castaños profundos que volverían loca a cualquier chica. Shuyaa Goengi se llamaba. Otro era un albino de ojos color azul hielo que cuando los mirabas podías perderte en el inmenso mar del oceano Atlantico. Fuusuke Suzuno era su nombre. Otro era un peliverde de ojos negros y tez morena. Ruuji Midorikawa se llamaba. Otro era muy parecido al ojinaranja solo que este tenía el pelo y los ojos grisáceos y las puntas le caía hacía abajo. Su nombre Shirou Fubuki. Otro era un chico de pelo rubio y ojos carmesíes. Afuro Terumi era su nombre. Otro era un chico de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules y era Italiano. Su nombre Fidio Aldena. Otro era un pelidorado de ojos azules también se podía ver que era americano. Su nombre Mark Kruger. Otro era un chico de pelo castaño en punta y ojos azules debajo de estos había unas marcas naranjas. Su nombre Kojiro Genda. Otro era un pelirrojo de tez muy pálida y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Su nombre Kiyama Hiroto.

-¿Porque debemos despertar ya? -dijo molesto Nagumo.

-Porque estamos en mi casa y hacen lo que yo digo -contesto Kazemaru.

-Ya, tranquilidad. Can we not get along? -pregunto el Americano.

-In Spanish please -dijo Fudo que solo sabía eso en Inglés.

-Que si no nos podemos llevar bien -dijo Mark en un suspiro.

-Creo que no...por cierto, ¿puedo desayunar helado? -pregunto el peliverde con ojos en forma de estrellas.

A todos los presentes les resbaló una gota por la cabeza, sin duda alguna Midorikawa no iba a cambiar ni en un millón de años.

-Dio, bisogna avere pazienza con Midorikawa -dijo el Italiano con una gota anime.

¿Que? -dijeron todos sin saber que dijo el Italiano.

-Dije: que paciencia han de tener con Midorikawa -dijo Fidio a lo que todos soltaron un: aaaaah y al Italiano le salió una gota anime.

-Bueno...duchen sen y arreglen sen que luego nos vamos a Italia por cortesía de Fidio -dijo con una sonrisa Kazemaru a lo que el Italiano asintió.

-¿Como vamos a ir a Italia en tan poco tiempo? -pregunto Atsuya arqueando una ceja.

-Pues tengo mis contactos -dijo burlón Fidio a lo que el ojinaranja gruño y Fubuki, su hermano intento calmarlo.

Todos se ducharon y vistieron, hubo muchas peleas ya que Kazemaru solo tenía tres baños uno en su cuarto, y dos en los baños de abajo, en el baño de afuera y en el baño de adentro. Después de varias peleas y mas cosas estuvieron todos listos, la gran mayoría se fue al salón a ver la tele hasta que Fidio les avisase. El italiano se fue a el cuarto de Kazemaru para hacer una llamada de reserva en el hotel, pues tenían planeado en las vacaciones irse a Italia, pero un mensaje de su amiga Laura le extraño. Leyó el mensaje que decía así:

_Fidio, ¿estas allá en Japón no es verdad? _

_Si es así no te vallas de allí, ire a Japón. _

_Conecta te hoy al facebook y te lo cuento todo mas detalladamente. _

_Necesito hablar con alguien de esto._

_Luego hablamos. Bye_

_ATTE: Laura Excla_

Fidio cerro el celular y se conectó rápidamente al facebook, busco a Laura conectada y para su suerte estaba disponible.

_**Fidio Aldena: **_**Hola Laura! :D**

_**Laura Excla: **_**Hola Fidio! **

_**Fidio Aldena:**_** ¿Que era eso que me debías contar?**

_**Laura Excla:**_** Tuve un sueño con la muerte, y recibí una carta diciendo que valla a Japón -estado preocupado-**

_**Fidio Aldena:**_** ¿Como? :S**

_**Laura Excla: **_**Pues eso, de repente aparece un campo de flores amarillas, todo muy bonito pero después... **

_**Fidio Aldena: **_**¿después? **

_**Laura Excla: **_**Aparece un niño que me muerde y me deja una marca ): y me da miedo, pero lo que pasa es que se me ha quedado esa marca )':**

_**Fidio Aldena:**_** No te preocupes, cuando llegues averiguaremos todo :D**

_**Laura Excla: **_**Gracias Fidio! :) ¡Te quiero! Necesitaba contar a alguien esto y solo pensé en ti **

_**Fidio Aldena: **_**-estado sonrojado- No hay de que ^/^**

_**Laura Excla:**_** Bueno, me he de ir, ya hablaremos cuando llegue a Japón =)**

_**Fidio Aldena: **_**Ok! Nos vemos Lau-chan ^^**

_**Laura Excla: **_**Bye! =D -desconectado-**

Fidio suspiró ante eso, ¿un sueño con la muerte? Eso era algo raro, pero si su amiga Laura se lo decía debía de ser por algo. Salió de la habitación de Kazemaru y bajo al salón, debería decirle a los chicos que el viaje se cancelaba.

-Esto...chicos -dijo el Italiano nervioso- ¿Os puedo decir una cosa?

-Claro, ¿de que se trata? -preguntó amablemente Kido.

-Pues...el viaje a Italia queda cancelado -dijo Fidio a lo que a todos se les desencajo la mandíbula y el chico reía nervioso por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-¿¡Como?! -gritaron todos a lo que el ojiazul se tensó nervioso.

-Digamos que no podemos, ya que Laura una amiga mía de Italia...

-Uy, si amiga -canturrearon Nagumo, Fudo y Atsuya.

-¡Amiga! -grito sonrojado el Italiano y siguió explicando- bueno, como os he dicho Laura vendrá aquí, a Japón por una cosa que le sucedió

-Entiendo...-dijo Terumi- ¿y que le ocurrió? -pregunto el rubio interesado.

-Eso os lo dirá ella cuando llegue -contesto el chico.

* * *

_Japón 10:45 am_

En una casa se encuentra una chica de pelo marrón, creo que ya la conocen, se llama Risa Takanashi. La joven esta preparando su equipaje para llegar al instituto Sogni di morte.

-Ya tengo todo listo, ahora a seguir las indicaciones de la carta, y llegar a ese instituto -dijo la joven con mucha confianza.

* * *

En otra casa se encuentra una chica de cabello rubio claro ondulado, al igual que la primera chica se ha preparado para ir a ese instituto.

-Anabelle, es hora de saber sobre ese sueño -se dijo la chica saliendo de su casa y dirigiendose al instituto.

* * *

Para no alargar tanto esto, ya que el destino que las chicas tienen a fin os cuento es el mismo, por eso vamos a lo interesante de verdad. Os contaré porque esas chicas soñaron con la muerte, pues toda historia tiene su explicación, ¿oh no? Bien, sin mas, aquí la raíz de la razó í sabrán la verdadera razón de el porque soñaron las chicas eso. La verdadera historia comienza ahora:

_En un pequeño pueblo se encuentra una iglesia, dentro se encuentra un niño, un niño de pelo negro cayendo le hasta la nuca con las ultimas partes en punta, ojos azules que resaltaban con su pálida piel y una...sádica sonrisa. Muchos dicen que es el demonio en personificación, la mismísima muerte, y puede que así sea. El cura que ahí se encuentra siendo observado por todas las personas del pueblo va a purificar al niño, para ello el chico ha de levantar la cabeza y ver a la cruz en todo su esplendor. Pero con sus ojos, quema la cruz a lo que esta en llamas cae al suelo. Todos los del pueblo se asustan, y el niño sale de allí a paso tranquilo. Cuando el niño se va, el cura le dice a los otros niños:_

_-Jugar con el a la gallinita ciega en la playa, la marea ahora esta baja, id a jugar con_ _el -le dice el cura a los niños con una bondadosa sonrisa a lo que los niños asienten. Lo que ellos no sabían era que iban a matar a ese niño._

_Cuando los niños se van de la Iglesia las personas del pueblo le preguntaron al cura:_

_-¿Será lo correcto? -pregunta una mujer viendo a los niños marchar._

_-Ese niño ha de morir, solo nos traerá problemas -dijo un hombre a lo que el cura asintió._

_Los niños mientras fueron a jugar con el niño a la gallinita ciega como les dijeron, le pusieron una venda en los ojos y le dieron vueltas mientras cantaban, el niño buscó a los niños, cosa que no conseguía ya que lo dejaron solo y no había nadie mas, lo dejaron solo. La marea subió, hasta que se trago al niño, como los del pueblo dijeron la marea lo ahogó. Horas después los del pueblo fueron a la playa y vieron el cuerpo del niño entre algas, había muerto, pero en la arena se podía ver escrito: Me habéis matado, en el futuro las elegidas sufrirán, y ustedes serán los culpables. Estáis advertidos._

Rara historia, ¿no creen? Pero, una para mi opinión triste y ruin. Yo creo que ni el ser mas despreciable haría eso, pero...por lo visto hay personas para todo. No se si entendieron algo, pero si es así entenderán de que las chicas tienen algún...tipo de unión con el niño.

* * *

_Japón 11.30 am_

Un avión ha acabado su vuelo desde diversos lugares. Italia, Canadá, Chile, Rumania, Francia y Rusia. Ellas no saben que han viajado en el mismo avión, no saben que pronto se encontraran y que deberán saber convivir, que muchos misterioso habrá en su camino para descubrir, la esencia vital, la vida o el alma, ¿elegirán bien? ¿Oh tal vez sucumban a la muerte? Pronto se sabrá.

* * *

_**Marta: aquí acaba el cap, ¿lo he dejado en la trama?**_

_**Laura:¡porque!¡continua!¡me dejaste intrigada!**_

_**Marta: callate que debes hacer tarea de mates...¿cuantos eran? ¿38 ejers? ^^**_

_**Laura: ToT -se pone a hacer la tarea- mala prima, mundo cruel, ¿¡Porque!?**_

_**Marta: -.-U loca...bueno, se que esta algo cutre, pero espero que les haya gustado. Y a Sayuri-san**_

_**Laura: a Yuri-chan =D**_

_**Marta: eso...no te preocupes, que Fidio no te lo quita Laura XD lo que pasa que habrá celos en las parejas...jeje. Dejando esto, les hago unas preguntas y la palabra resaltada:**_

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Nos odiaran por haber tardado?**_

_**¿Les pareció interesante?**_

_**¿Nos dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Quieren celos en las parejas?**_

_**¿Les pareció buena la historia?**_

_**¿Laura sobrevivira a la tarea y dejará de quejarse?(Laura:¡¿PORQUE?!Marta: creo que no xD)**_

_**¿Nos dan chocolate?**_

_**¿Nos estamos desviando del tema?  
**_

_**Palabra resaltada: Sogni di Morte: Significa sueños con la muerte, esta en Italiano**_

* * *

_**Marta:Bueno sin mas nos despedimos...**_

_**Laura:¡Morireís! -jugando al cesin crys- ¡zombies asquerosos! Muajaja**_

_**Marta: -le apaga la consola- haz la tarea ¬¬**_

_**Laura: ¡Noooo! Perdí la partida ToT**_

_**Marta: esta loca -_-U etto...-viendo que aun esta en el aire- Pues...nos despedimos hasta la próxima jeje ¡Sayonara matta ne!**_

_**Se cierra la conexión y se despiden Laura Excla y Marta (La loca de los vampiros XD) Marta: para ¬¬ Laura: no XD -se cierra la conexión-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Marta: siento el retraso, pero volví a Madrid, donde vivo, y claro, ahora he de pasarle el documento a mi prima, luego intentar que la descarga valla bien...un lío**_

_**Laura: Pero como le ayudo por el msn, pues...es un tanto mas fácil **_

_**Marta: este capitulo es muy largo, se los aseguro, y espero que les guste ^^**_

_**Laura: sip, sin mas el fic**_

_**Inazuma eleven no es nuestro, es de level-5, los ocs tampoco son nuestros, son de sus respectivos dueños, solo es nuestro Laura Excla.**_

_**Ambas: ahora, ¡el fic!**_

* * *

Todas las chicas de los diversos países han llegado al Instituto Sogni di Morte, excepto una chica, que se ha dirigido a casa de un amigo de Fidio, donde el mencionado se encuentra.

-Fidio...tenías que venirte a Japón...- dijo mirando a todos lados la pelimiel -¡¿Donde estoy?!- gritó llorando anime la ojiroja

La chica continuo caminando hasta que divisó a su amigo el Italiano en la entrada de una casa, se lanzó a abrazarlo a lo que este muy sorprendido por el abrazo casi cae al suelo. Cuando reconoció quien era correspondió el abrazo.

-Laura, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el ojiazul a la ojiroja quien asintió

-Fidio...tengo poco tiempo, he de llegar al instituto Sogni di Morte- dijo con preocupación en sus palabras la chica a lo que Fidio asintió indicándole que pasase adentro de la casa

Laura junto a Fidio entro en la casa. Dentro de esta había 14 chicos. Todos se la quedaron viendo a lo que esta solo sonrió tímidamente causando un sonrojo en varios de los chicos

-Ella es Laura Excla, ha venido desde Italia- explicó el ojiazul a lo que Laura asintió

-Esto...bueno- empezó a decir la pelimiel. -Digamos...que soñé con la muerte, donde un niño aparece y me deja una marca, una marca que ahora mismo se me ha quedado -dijo la chica cabizbaja enseñando la marca

-Esa marca...- dijo Nagumo. -Esa marca la he visto yo antes

-Ah..¿si?- preguntó la pelimiel a Nagumo a lo que este se sonrojo y asintió. -Entonces...sería mejor que ustedes viniesen también al instituto Sogni di Morte

-¿Y eso donde esta?- preguntó como no Kido

-Um...tengo acá la dirección- dijo Laura enseñando una carta con un sello rojo. -¿Vamos?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el instituto Sogni di Morte las chicas se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Las que vivían en Japón nunca habían oído hablar sobre este sitio, y claro esta que las que venían de distintos países mucho menos. Entonces unos 7 maestros aparecieron a lo que todas guardaron silencio.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hikaru Uchida, un placer- se presentó un hombre de unos 23 años de cabellera negra, ojos azules como el mar, piel bronceada y complexión delgada. -Seré uno de los maestros que os de clases- dijo sonriente a lo que todas asintieron. Otro maestro se presentó

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriente un maestro que tendría que tener unos 19 años, de pelo castaño en punta desordenado, ojos verdes, complexión delgada, tez normal y que parecía el mas joven de todos. -Mi nombre es Kenshi Yamada, espero poder llevarme bien con unas bellezas como vosotras- finalizó con una cálida sonrisa que enamoraría a la mayoría de las chicas y con un aire de seducción que sonrojó a las chicas. Posiblemente al ser el mas joven era el mas alocado y conquistador

-Hola, yo me llamo Kazuo Suzuki- dijo esbozando una sonrisa un maestro que tendría 22 años, de pelo rojo como el fuego, ojos dorados, tez blanquecina, y de complexión delgada. -Espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes

-Ahora yo, me llamo Atsuko Nakamura- se presentó sonriendo una maestra de unos 20 o 21 años de cabellera azul como el cielo que le llegaba hasta la espalda con ondulaciones al final, ojos añiles, tez blanquecina, complexión delgada y de buen cuerpo. -Es un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien- finalizó con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días!- dijo sonriente una maestra de 19 años de pelo añil largo hasta las caderas con unas puntas al final, de ojos azules como el cielo, de tez blanquecina, complexión delgada y con un buen cuerpo. -Mi nombre es Eiko Takayama, un gusto conocerla a todas- finalizó sonriendo

-Por último yo, mi nombre es Natsuki Kimura- se presentó una maestra de 23 años, de cabellera como la luna, de color plateado, largo hasta un poco antes de las caderas con pequeñas puntas al final, de ojos color calipso muy hermoso, tez un poco blanquecina, complexión delgada y tenía un buen cuerpo. -Espero poder llevarme bien con todas ustedes- finalizó sonriendo

-Por último yo, el director del instituto Sogni di Morte. Mi nombre es Kenji Niimura -se presentó un hombre de unos 25 años. Era de pelo violeta claro, ojos rosados, tez bronceada, complexión delgada y tenía una cálida sonrisa. -Bueno, ahora os explicare...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que irrumpieron en la sala

-Sien-Siento el retraso, disculpen- dijo agotado una pelimiel que venía acompañada de 14 chicos

-Y aquí llegó otra belleza- dijo con aire de galán Kenshi a lo que Laura se sonrojo

-¿Que son estas horas de llegar? -esta vez quien habló fue Hikaru cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión seria

-No pasa nada, tranquilo Hikaru- dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa que sonrojó a el pelinegro a lo que todos soltaron una pequeña risilla

Los maestros sonrieron entre si, como ellos sabían una de las chicas vendría acompañada de unos chicos, pero no se esperaban que fuesen tantos. Los chicos se quedaron viendo a una chica en concreto, aparte de porque eran hermosas se sentían atraídos por ellas. Una voz les hizo salir de su trance.

-Bien, bien...-hablo Kenji a lo que todos prestaron atención. -Se les asignara una habitación a cada uno, que deberán compartir- dijo a lo que todos soltaron un suspiro de decepción. Kenji volvió a hablar. -Por cierto, las parejas serán mixtas- dijo sonriendo a lo que a todos se les desencajó la mandíbula

-¿¡COMOO?!- gritaron todos los allí presentes a lo que los maestros soltaron una pequeña risilla

-Exactamente- quien habló esta vez fue la peliazul, Atsuko. -Se les asignará a cada uno una habitación, con un numero, y quien tenga el mismo numero, sera su pareja- dijo sonriente

Ninguno de los allí presente querían compartir cuarto, pero si así eran las reglas, ¿que se le iba a hacer? A todos les dieron un papel con el número de habitación y allí se dirigieron. También les dieron un horario con las clases, las materias que había, la hora de comida y cena...lo normal, vamos.

* * *

Una chica de pelo liso marrón muy oscuro camina hacía la habitación 219. No le hace mucha gracia eso de tener que compartir habitación pero eran las reglas. Risa al fin encontró la habitación y cuando entró se encontró con un peliazul de ojos color avellana, la chica se sonrojo, pues era muy atractivo.

-Ho-Hola...-dijo Risa un tanto sonrojada cuando el chico volteo y pudo ver esos ojos avellanas. -Me llamo Risa Takahashi, un placer

-Ichirouta Kazemaru, un gusto Risa- dijo el ojiavellana sonriente lo cual sonrojo mas a la pelimarrón

-S-Si un gusto- contestó la chica. -Una pregunta...¿Viste ya el instituto?

-No, no lo vi- respondió el peliazul. -¿Quieres que después de arreglar las cosas vallamos a verlo?- preguntó el chico con un tono carmín en sus mejillas. -Además, así podremos conocernos mejor, ya que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto- dijo el chico a lo que la ojiambar asintió con una leve sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto, una rubia de ojos violetas estaba buscando la habitación 220. Cuando la rubia entró se quedo fascinada por el cuarto, era realmente hermoso, no era ni muy femenino ni muy masculino, era normal. Anabelle sonrió cuando tocaron a la puerta y entro un chico de peinado de punk y ojos jades con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

-¿Tu eres mi compañera de cuarto?- preguntó el ojijade. -Um...al menos eres linda- dijo arrogante a lo que la chica frunció el ceño

-En primero, ¿no deberías presentarte?- dijo a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros y ella suspiro. -Segundo...¿como que al menos soy linda?- preguntó con un tono de enojo en su voz a lo que el de peinado de punk ensancho su sonrisa de arrogancia

-Respondiendo a tus dos preguntas...soy el gran- dijo con superioridad a lo que la chica, por muy buena y dulce que fuese no lo soportaba. -Akio Fudo- dijo haciendo una burlona reverencia. -Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta...eres linda, pero he visto chicas mucho mas guapas que tu- dijo bruscamente. A la rubia eso le sintió como un balde de agua fría

-¿Sabes que? Mejor será que vallamos dejando nuestras cosas- dijo Anabelle sonriendo lo que hizo que el del mohicano se sonrojase. -¿Tienes fiebre?- dijo viendo al chico con las mejillas sonrojadas quien negó frenéticamente. -Si tu lo dices- resolvió la chica dejando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado Fudo dentro de ella

* * *

Una peli-castaña buscaba la habitación 221. La chica se llamaba Yami Ichihara e iba desesperada buscando el cuarto, el instituto era demasiado grande para su gusto. Cuando encontró el bendito cuarto suspiro aliviada y entro, encontrándose dentro a un chico de cabellos albinos hacia la izquierda y de mirada seria pero sexy. La chica se sonrojo.

-Hola...me llamo Yami Ichihara, ¿y tu eres...?- preguntó la chica a lo que el albino sonrió levemente causando un sonrojo mayor en la chica

-Fuusuke Suzuno, un placer- habló serio y con una leve sonrisa y un brillo en esos ojos azules como el mismo océano del Atlántico

-Pu-Pues un gusto Suzuno- dijo la joven esbozando una cálida sonrisa que dejo embobado a el joven

-El gusto es mio- dijo volviendo de su trance.

-Bueno Suzuno, voy a ver el instituto, hay que saber como llegar a las aulas sin perderte- dijo con una pizca de burla a lo que el albino asintió y la joven salió de la habitación dejando sonrojado a Suzuno

* * *

Un joven de pelo castaño en punta, ojos azules con dos rayas naranjas debajo de estos se dirige a la habitación 222. El joven se llama Kojiro Genda. Cuando el ojiazul llega a la habitación se encuentra con una hermosa chica de cabello negro-azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con unos ojos azules como el zafiro. La chica le esbozó una tímida sonrisa que sonrojo al portero del Teiku

-Ho-Hola...-dijo la ojizafiro tímidamente y con un pequeño sonrojo. -Me llamo Dannae Hihirikawa

-Yo Kojiro Genda, un placer Dannae- dijo el portero sonriendo alegremente lo cual sonrojo mas a la chica

-Oye...-dijo Dannae tímidamente. -¿Me acompañarías a recorrer el instituto y así conocernos mejor? - preguntó la ojizafiro al ojiazul quien asintió sonriente. -Genial- finalizó sonriente

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas llamada Valen Mizukoshi camina hasta la habitación 223. Mira asombrada como son las cosas allí, hay varias pinturas, las paredes son blancas...todo verdaderamente hermoso. Cuando la chica entra a la habitación se encuentra con el chico de su sueño. No sabe como se llama, solo ve a un joven de rastas castañas y extrañas googles, pero detrás de estas se pueden apreciar unos hermosos ojos carmesíes, la pelinegra se sonrojo.

-Hola, un placer- dijo el de rastas sonriendo cálidamente. -Me llamo Yuuto Kido, ¿como te llamas?- preguntó a lo que la chica solo sonrió dulcemente

-Me llamo Valen Mizukoshi- dijo esta esbozando una sonrisa a lo que el de rastas se sonrojo. -Oye...se que no nos conocemos ni nada pero...¿querrías acompañarme y que fuésemos a ver la escuela juntos?- preguntó a lo que el chico se asombró y asintió

-Claro, así nos conoceremos mucho mejor- dijo este sonriendo. Ambos salieron de la habitación

* * *

Una chica de cabello lacio hasta la cintura y de color café claro camina viendo todo lo que hay. Ella se llama Lía Takanashi y a su lado hay un chico de pelo naranja con los lados en punta hacía arriba y ojos naranjas también, en su rostro muestra una arrogante sonrisa.

-Atsuya...¿cuando crees que llegaremos a la habitación 224?- preguntó la ojiazul a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros

-Pues mira Lía, la verdad es que no lo se...oh- dijo deteniéndose en su respectivo cuarto. -Creo que es esta- dijo alegre a lo que la chica asintió sonriendo tímidamente

Ambos entraron en el cuarto, y se quedaron maravillados. El cuarto era de paredes blancas con cortinas azules como el cielo. Había dos camas, y al lado de estas unas mesillas con unas lamparillas de noche en cada una. Algo simple pero agradable, es lo que pensaban ambos.

-Valla...que linda habitación- dijo fascinada la ojiazul a lo que el chico río por la inocencia que la joven tenía.

-Si...es bonita- dijo con algo de aburrimiento, aunque la chica no lo notó. -Oye Lía...-dijo y la chica le miró interrogante. -¿De donde eres?- preguntó con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas

-Pues bueno..soy de Italia- dijo la peli-café con una cálida sonrisa que sonrojo fuertemente a Atsuya

-En-Entiendo...-respondió este con un sonrojo

-¿Y tu?- preguntó la joven con un eje de curiosidad. -¿De donde eres?

-De Hokkaido, donde hay siempre nieve, y siempre hace un frío de escandalo- dijo con burla y haciendo gestos haciendo reír a la chica

-Jaja, entiendo- dijo sonriendo

Ambos siguieron platicando y conociéndose un poco mejor, la verdad es que los dos se llevaban claramente bien.

* * *

Una chica de cabello ondulado negro con reflejos blancos camina enojada hacía su cuarto el 225. A su lado hay un joven de pelo color crema en pinchos y ojos castaños que volverían loca a cualquier mujer. La joven se llamaba Hikari Daidouji y el chico Shuyaa Goengi. Ambos se acababan de conocer y ya se odiaban muerte, y es que la chica era fría y agresiva y no es que tuviese mucha paciencia, lo mismo le pasaba al chico. El chico sabía que la chica era hermosa, con ese pelo negro con reflejos blancos, y esos ojos extraños pero a la vez hermosos de color mercurio, y ese buen cuerpo con esas curvas. Vale, era hermosa, demasiado. Pero el no aguantaba a las chicas como ella.

-¡No se como puedes ser mi compañero de cuarto! ¡Eres un asqueroso engreído!- grito la chica enojada a lo que el chico le contestó de mala forma

-¡Y yo no se como puede haber en el mundo una chica tan mimada y que se cree la mejor como tu!- grito a la pelinegra, cosa que a esta no le hizo mucha gracia. Ambos estaban que echaban chispas

-Erizo- dijo la chica burlona a lo que el pelicrema frunció el ceño

-Marimacho- dijo Goengi a lo que la chica le fulminó con la mirada. Así siguieron su larga pelea.

Ambos seguían peleando como si la vida les fuera en ellos. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto soltaron las maletas como si nada, bufaron enojados y se tiraron en la cama para ''intentar'' descansar, cosa que no les sería fácil con su ''compañero'' al otro lado.

-Imbécil- dijeron ambos al unísono y no volvieron a entablar conversación alguna

* * *

Una joven hermosa de cabellos rubios largo y laceo, suelto hasta los muslos y de ojos extrañamente rosas camina con gracia y elegancia como si de una bailarina se tratase. Se llama Evangelyne Rosa y no esta sola. A su lado camina un chico de pelo grisáceo con los lados en punta hacía abajo y de ojos grises. Se llama Shirou Fubuki. Ambos platican animada mente. Cuando al fin llegan a la habitación 226 abren la puerta y dejan sus cosas en el suelo.

-Y dime Eva-chan...¿vienes de Francia?- preguntó el joven a la rubia quien asintió sonriente

-¿Y tu de Hokkaido no?- preguntó ahora la ojirosa a Fubuki quien asintió

-Oye Eva...¿y esa marca en forma de corazón?- preguntó el chico a lo que la rubia bajo la cabeza. -¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó el preocupado por la joven

-No...tranquilo...lo que pasa es que...-comenzó a decir ella a lo que Fubuki prestó atención. -¿Tu sabes que los que estamos aquí hemos soñado con la muerte, no?- preguntó ella a lo que el asintió. -Bien pues...después de haber soñado eso, me salió esta marca- dijo la joven a lo que el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Bueno...no te preocupes, pronto se sabrá porque soñaste tu y las demás ese sueño- dijo el joven sonriendo lo cual provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven y solo pudo decir un bajo ''si''

* * *

Un rubio de ojos carmesíes camina tranquilamente hacía su cuarto, el 227. El chico se llama Afuro Terumi. Cuando llega al cuarto se encuentra con una hermosa joven de cabello largo café-cobrizo con puntas naranjas y mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda. La joven al notar que hay alguien en el cuarto se voltea y el joven puede apreciar unos hermosos ojos bicolores, uno negro y el otro rojo sangre. El rubio se fijo con mucho detalle en ella y pudo ver que tenía una marca de estrella al final del ojo derecho. Por alguna razón que desconocía se fijo en sus labios que eran de un bonito rojo sangre. La camisa que usaba era con un hombro al descubierto dejando ver un tatuaje de ouroboros en su hombro derecho. La chica solo se le quedo viendo interrogante a lo que el chico salio de su pequeño trance.

-Dis-Disculpa- dijo avergonzado el rubio. -Me llamo Afuro Terumi, un placer- dijo el joven con un sonrojo

-Oh..encantada entonces- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. -Yo me llamo Alejandra Ryusaki

-Encantado Ryusaki-san- dijo el rubio a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza

-No me llames Ryusaki-san, solo llámame Alejandra o Ale, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa a lo que el rubio con un sonrojo asintió

-Bu-Bueno...por lo que veo vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, ¿no?- preguntó el rubio aun con el sonrojo a lo que la chica asintió

-Será mejor que nos fuéramos conociendo mejor, ¿no crees?- preguntó la peli-café a lo que el rubio sonrío dando a entender que era un si.

Ambos estuvieron platicando, Alejandra estaba sabiendo muchas cosas de Terumi al igual que Terumi de ella. Ambos se llevaban muy bien.

* * *

Una chica de pelo corto rubio y ojos azules claros camina hacía su cuarto, el 228. Su nombre era Samantha Reed, aunque prefiere que la llamen Sam. La joven caminaba por la alfombra roja como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, fascinada, viendo cada rincón de ese enorme instituto. De tan ensimismada que iba no se dio cuenta de que un chico estaba en frente suya, chocando se con el, y cayendo al piso.

-Oh, disculpa estaba distraída- se disculpo la chica avergonzada

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído- dijo un pelirrojo de tez pálida y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Sam se sonrojo

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó la rubia al pelirrojo. -Yo me llamo Samantha Reed- dijo esbozando una inocente sonrisa que sonrojo al chico

-Yo Kiyama Hiroto, un placer- se presentó el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano a la chica quien estaba en el suelo. La chica la aceptó

-Pues un placer Kiyama- dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Que habitación tienes?- antes de que el chico pudiese responder la joven volvió a preguntar. -¿De donde eres?- otra vez iba a responder pero la chica volvió a preguntar. -¿A que sería genial que fuésemos compañeros de cuarto?- el joven sonrió con una gota resbalando le por la nuca

-Respondiendo a tus tres preguntas, tengo la habitación 228- dijo a lo que a la joven se le iluminaron los ojos. -Soy de Japón- dijo a lo que la chica asintió. -Y si, sería genial que fuésemos compañeros de cuarto- finalizó con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la ojiazul

-¡Genial!- dijo la chica alegremente. -Da la casualidad que mi cuarto es el 228- dijo sonriente a lo que el pelirrojo se sorprendió y sonrió

-Oh, pues entonces seremos compañeros de cuarto- dijo sonriente el pelirrojo a lo que la rubia asintió. Ambos fueron platicando hasta llegar a su cuarto e instalarse.

* * *

Una chica de pelo negro con dos mechas azules que caían por sus hombros y tenía unos ojos azules. La chica caminaba alegre hacía su cuarto, el 229. Por alguna extraña razón les habían dicho que nunca nadie se acercase a la habitación 233. La chica era muy inteligente y sabía que algo ocultaba esa habitación, pero por el momento no iba a averiguarlo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto dentro de este había un chico peliverde

-Hola...-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa. El chico se volteo dejando ver una bronceada piel y unos ojos negros. La joven se sonrojó. -¿Como te llamas?- preguntó la joven a lo que el peliverde sonrió amistosamente

-Ryuuji Midorikawa, un placer- se presentó sonriente a lo que la chica sonrió levemente. -¿Y tu?- preguntó el chico

-Shion Kishimoto, un gusto- dijo la chica a lo que el peliverde sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Pues un placer Shion, por lo que veo eres mi compañera de cuarto, ¿no?- preguntó a lo que la chica asintió con una sonrisa

-Bueno Mido-chan- dijo a lo que el chico se sonrojo por la forma en la que le llamo. -¿te molesta si te digo así?- preguntó a lo que el chico negó sonrojado. -¿Me acompañas a ver el instituto y así conocernos mejor?- dijo a lo que el chico asintió. Ambos salieron del cuarto

* * *

Una chica de pelo blanco con dos mechones rubios encima de las orejas camina con un joven de pelo castaño en punta y ojos azules como el mar. La chica se llama Sayuri Terumi y el chico Fidio Aldena.

-Entonces Fidio...¿vienes de Italia?- preguntó la peliblanca a lo que el ojiazul asintió con una cálida sonrisa que sonrojo a Sayuri.

-Exactamente, y oye...conozco a Terumi, pero para ser ambos hermanastros sois muy parecidos- dijo el ojiazul a lo que la ojiroja rió.

-Lo se, nos lo suelen decir- dijo riendo la chica a lo que el Italiano se sonrojo

-Bueno...será mejor que vallamos a dejar las maletas a nuestra habitación- dijo el Italiano. -La mía es la 230, ¿y la tuya?- preguntó el joven a lo que la chica le abrazo sin ser consciente provocando un enorme sonrojo en el chico

-¡La misma!- dijo la joven alegremente y sin dejar de abrazarlo. -¡Seremos compañeros de cuarto Fidio-chan!- dijo saltando como si de una niña pequeña se tratase cosa que enterneció al Italiano

Ambos siguieron platicando animada mente, por alguna razón les gustaba estar juntos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación dejaron sus cosas y siguieron conociéndose un poco mejor.

* * *

Una joven de tez blanca, ojos verdes celestes y cabello castaño rojizo camina viendo con detenimiento las cosas que hay. Se maldice, ¿porque su cuarto el 231 estaba tan lejos? No lo sabía, pero, ¿que se le iba a hacer? Cuando consiguió llegar a su cuarto se encontró con un chico de pelo rubio oro y ojos azules, se notaba a leguas que era Americano.

-Hello- dijo la aguamarina a lo que el Americano miró interrogante

-Do you speak English?- preguntó el rubio a lo que la chica nego

-I speak some English, but my language is Spanish- dijo la chica a lo que el Americano entendió

-Entiendo...yo hablo Español, aunque mi lengua en realidad es el Ingles- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca con una gota anime. La chica rió ante eso

-Interesante, y dime ¿como te llamas?- preguntó Brittany a lo que el chico sonrío

-Mark Kruger- dijo este. -¿Y tu?- preguntó sonriente a lo que la chica frunció el ceño, pues no confiaba en las personas, y menos cuando las acababa de conocer

-Brittany Eagle, un...gusto- dijo la joven desconfiada, aunque todos sus temores se desvanecieron cuando el joven le sonrió cálidamente y ella se sonrojo.

-Encantado Brittany, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriendo a lo que la chica asintió

Ambos empezaron a conversar sobre cosas triviales, para conocerse mejor. Brittany empezó a confiar en el Americano. Ambos sentían algo que no sabían que era, como un cosquilleo. Dejaron sus pensamientos de lado para seguir conversando animada mente

* * *

Un chico pelirrojo y de ojos ámbar camina hacía su cuarto, el 232. El chico muestra una arrogante y burlona sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando llega al cuarto entra sin llamar y se encuentra en la cama de al lado a una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios y tez algo pálida. Si mal no recordaba había visto antes a esa chica, pero ahora no caía donde. Miro las cosas de la chica, un portátil encima de su mesilla, su celular, un MP4 y sus maletas en el suelo. Curioso se acerco a la joven

-Esta dormida...-musitó para el y le empezó a tocar los cabellos a la joven quien se movió en la cama quedando frente a frente con el chico, el cual se sonrojo

-Um...-dijo la joven dormida. -Calor...helado...playa...fuego...

-¿Que soñará?- se preguntó con una gota anime. Nagumo por alguna razón fijo su vista en los labios de la pelimiel y se fue acercando. En ese momento la joven abrió los ojos mostrando unos hermosos orbes rojos esmeraldas que dejaron atontado al pelirrojo

-¿Quien eres?- dijo frotándose un ojo como niña chica y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Pu-Pues soy Nagumo Haruya...tu compañero de cuarto- dijo este sonrojándose al ver las ropas que la chica usaba. -¿Y tu? ¿Como te llamas?- preguntó a lo que la ojiroja se sentó en la cama

-Laura Excla, un gusto- dijo sonriendo y notando como el pelirrojo se la comía con la mirada. -¿Q-Que me ves?- preguntó sumamente sonrojada

-Na-Nada...solo que eres hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que la chica río

-¿No me digas?- dijo ella burlona. -Será divertido ser compañeros de cuarto- dijo riendo a lo que el chico río y asintió.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto 233 están todos los maestros hablando sobre algo. Hikaru, Kenshi, Kazuo, Eiko, Atsuko, Natsuki y Kenji estaban hablando sobre los nuevos alumnos que llegaron. Sobre como les harían entender sobre el sueño.

-¿Hicimos bien al poner las parejas mixtas?- preguntó Kazuo a lo que Atsuko asintió

-Si, esos chicos están conectados- dijo Hikaru y Natsuki asintió sonriendo

-Las chicas tuvieron el sueño con el niño, y ese niño les dejo la marca- dijo Kenji a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Además...- quien habló esta vez fue Eiko- Seguramente entre ellos habrá amor- dijo riendo a lo que Kenshi sonrió asintiendo.

-Recemos porque todo valla bien- dijeron todos al unísono con una gota anime

* * *

_**Marta: ¡Y aquí termina el capitulo!**_

_**Laura: estuvo largo XD**_

_**Marta: ni que lo digas**_

_**Laura: esperamos que les haya gustado**_

_**Marta: eso, ahora unas preguntas:**_

* * *

_**¿Estuvo bien el capitulo?**_

_**¿Fue Largo?**_

_**¿Que esconderá la habitación 233?**_

_**¿Ocurrirán escenas comprometedoras?**_

_**¿Nos dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Nos perdonan la demora?**_

* * *

_**Marta: eso es todo!**_

_**Laura: nos despedimos hasta la próxima!**_

_**Ambas: ¡Sayonara, GoodBye!**_

_**Se desconectan Laura Excla y Marta(la loca de los vampiros xD)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Marta: aquí la continuación ^^**_

_**Laura: que excito, ¿no? **_

_**Marta: si ^^ hoy se nos une alguien nuevo. Espero le traten bien xD**_

_**Laura: ._. vale...empecemos el fic**_

_**Marta: espera, espera!**_

_**Laura:¿que?**_

_**Marta: cannon888 voy a hacer unas modificaciones en lo de que eres hermana de Terumi, ¿ok?**_

_**Espero no te importe ^^**_

_**Laura: -.-U ahora si, el capitulo**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son nuestros, son de level-5 los ocs tampoco son nuestros, son de sus dueños, solo es nuestro Laura Excla**_

_**Ambas: el fic!**_

* * *

Se suponía que todas las chicas y chicos habían llegado, pero no es así. Una chica ha soñado también con el niño. La joven vive en Japón. Se llama Alicia Terumi. Era una joven de 14 años, de pelo rubio hasta las caderas muy hermoso, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que denotaban un pequeño brillo...pero ahora mismo de temor, su piel era clara y tendría que medir 1,50 aproximadamente. La joven había soñado que se encontraba en la casa de sus abuelos jugando con su hermano, pero de repente se derrumbaba todo y solo ella y su hermano Afuro sobrevivían, entonces ella veía a un niño que le mordía la mano, pero a ella no le dolía. Al final acabo despertando, sudando nerviosa y llorando. Pero claro que eso lo soñó anoche, ya que ella y Afuro habían sido separados, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de donde podía estar su hermano. La joven se miro la muñeca y vio que tenía una marca que era en forma de un corazón negro con alas de diablo y rayos alrededor del corazón

-Alicia...es hora de saber porque sueñas ese sueño- se dijo así misma cuando una paloma blanca con un mensaje en su pata se posó en su ventana. -¿Y esto?- dijo la joven cogiendo con cuidado a la paloma y desatando el nudo que tenía la pequeña carta. -Sogni...di Morte...- susurro la chica con asombró.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el instituto Sogni di Morte los estudiantes están todos en el aula 113 donde sabrán que maestro les tocará de tutor.

-A saber que maestro nos toca- dijo una pelimiel aburrida sentada al lado de un pelirrojo. Daba la casualidad que los compañeros de cuarto eran los de pupitre

-Mientras no se un amargado- contestó el pelirrojo en broma cosa que hizo reír a la chica. No pudieron seguir su plática pues el maestro entro.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo sonriente el maestro de ayer. Tenía el pelo castaño en punta desordenado, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, era de complexión delgada, y de tez normal. -Creo que me presente ayer, pero lo vuelvo a hacer, mi nombre es Kenshi Yamada- dijo haciendo una reverencia cosa que hizo reír a la mitad de la clase.

De buenas a primeras llamaron a la puerta a lo que Kenshi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Eiko, una joven de su misma edad de pelo añil largo hasta las caderas con unas puntas al final, con los ojos azules como el cielo, su tez era blanquecina, su complexión delgada y tenía un buen cuerpo. Kenshi se sonrojo.

-Eiko...¿q-que haces aquí?- preguntó sonrojado cosa que hizo reír a Eiko

-Digamos que vengo a explicarles que han de hacer en esta primera hora de clase- dijo riendo a lo que el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes como un niño chico

-Ya sabía lo que debía explicarles, no era para que me vinieses aquí a decírmelo como si fuera un alocado que nunca se preocupa por nada- Kenshi vio lo que dijo y rió nervioso a lo que Eiko iba a contestar pero el peli-castaño le cortó. -No digas nada- dijo con una nube oscura sobre su cabeza a lo que la peli-añil entró a el aula y los alumnos guardaron silencio

-Bien chicos y chicas, seguramente Kenshi no os haya dicho nada pero...para que todos ustedes sepan quienes son sus compañeros deberán presentarse. Decir su nombre, edad y gustos aparte de los disgustos- dijo sonriente la ojiazul a lo que todos asintieron

-Vale Eiko...¿puedo seguir mi clase?- preguntó el peli-castaño a lo que la ojiazul asintió con una gota en la cabeza. Algunas veces el ojiverde podía ser peor que un niño pequeño. Aunque así le gustaba Kenshi

La peli-añil se fue de la clase dejando a Kenshi con todos sus alumnos quienes sonreían nerviosamente, pues ahora mismo el maestro amable y simpático que estaba hace instantes presente en la clase había sido sustituido por un maestro sonrojado que maldecía en voz baja.

-Bien...siguiendo con la clase, saldréis aquí y os presentareis, diciendo vuestros gustos, nombres y edad. Las preguntas las responderé después- dijo a lo que todos asintieron. -Veamos...primero, Hikari Daidouji- dijo a lo que la pelinegra asintió.

-Me llamo Hikari Daidouji, tengo 16 años y me gusta cantar, bailar algo de ballet, escuchar música eso si, con mis audífonos- dijo sonriendo. -También me gusta tocar algo la guitarra, me encantan los animales en especial los conejos. Por extraño que les parezca tengo la manía de verme películas de terror o paranormales, incluso leo libros de este tema pero que contengan romance y acción. También adoro a los niños y el fútbol. Me obsesiona el chocolate- dijo a lo que todos prestaban atención._ –Creo que lo de que cambio de personalidad con el chocolate y que me vuelvo tierna podemos guardárnoslo–_ **Pensó la de ojos mercuriosos divertida.** -Adoro la comida y soy capaz de comer muy rápido- finalizó a lo que todos se quedaron mudos y un peliverde protestó

-¡Tan rápido como yo seguro que no!- se quejó este a lo que todos rieron y a la chica se le formó una sonrisa arrogante

-Habrá que verlo- musitó para ella misma. -Por cierto, odio que me den ordenes, así que quien lo haga que se preparé- amenazó a lo que todos tragaron saliva. -Tengo pánico a las arañas y a la gente que es engreída- finalizó y se sentó en su sitio

-Bien...-dijo Kenshi con una gota bajando por su nuca al ver como era la joven en personalidad. _–lo que me espera aguantar_ _– _**Se dijo en su mente el peli-castaño llorando a cascaraditas. Dejando sus pensamientos prosiguió **-Bueno...ahora sigue Valen Mizukoshi- indicó el ojiverde a lo que la pelinegra asintió y se levantó.

-Hola, me llamo Valen Mizukoshi, tengo 15 años y me gusta el helado aparte del chocolate, cantar, componer canciones, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y traumar a mi primo Endo

-¡Eh!- se quejo el de la banda naranja a lo que la clase se lleno de risas. La pelinegra prosiguió

-Y mis disgustos son la gente que es cruel y que me despierten temprano, así que como lo hagan tengan cuidado- dijo sonriendo dulcemente a lo que todos tragaron en seco.

-¡Ella si me entiende!- gritaron Atsuya, Nagumo, Laura y Fudo a lo que a todos les salieron unas gotas anime

-Bueno...-dijo el ojiverde rodando los ojos. -La siguiente es Dannae Hihirikawa- indicó a lo que la ojiazul se levantó

-Hola, me llamo Dannae Hihirikawa, tengo 14 años y me gusta bailar, adoro a los osos pandas, me gusta comer mucho chocolate, y también me gusta ir a pasear a lugares al aire libre- dijo sonriendo. -Mis disgustos son los insectos además de los reptiles y arácnidos, no me gusta que me digan chaparra así que...cuidado con quien lo haga- dijo sonriendo tímidamente pero que a muchos eso les causo un escalofrío. -Odio a la gente que es engreída y que se cree mucho y odio que me griten- finalizó sonriendo y Kenshi le indicó que se sentase

-De acuerdo...la siguiente, Alejandra Ryusaki por favor- dijo sonriendo y la café-cobrizo asintió

-Hola a todos, me llamo Alejandra Ryusaki, tengo 17 años y me gusta escuchar musica, bailar, los zapatos de tacón, abrazar y escuchar a mis amigos, molestar a mis amigas, el chocolate y dormir- dijo a lo que a todos les salió una gota anime por lo de ''molestar a sus amigas'' sería divertido ser amiga de la joven. -Y mis disgustos son las mentiras y las personas falsas, tener que estudiar, el silencio y estar quieta aparte de estar sola, que me hagan enojar así que quien lo haga cuidado- dijo a lo que a todos les entró un poco de miedo por la sonrisa que había puesto. -Odio que molesten a mis amigos y también odio lo monótono- finalizó con una sonrisa

-Continuemos...la siguiente Lía Takanashi- dijo a lo que una peli-café de ojos azules se levanto y se puso delante de todos

-Hola- dijo sonriendo tímidamente. -Mi nombre es Lía Takanashi, tengo 14 años y me gusta los animales, la naturaleza, leer, dibujar, tocar el violín y el color azul- dijo a lo que a todos les pareció una chica muy tierna. -Y mis disgustos son las avispas rojas, lo que es muy dulce, las fresas, el maltrato animal y que molesten a mis amigos- finalizó y se sentó en su sitio

-Bien, ahora Evangelyne Rose- dijo a lo que una rubia de pelo largo y laceo se levantó

-Hola un gusto conocerlos- se presentó sonriendo cálidamente. -Mi nombre es Evangelyne Rose pero me pueden llamar Eva si gustan. Tengo 14 años casi 15, y me gusta tocar el piano, también me gusta practicar esgrima, me gusta el baile clásico, me encanta bailar ballet es mi gran pasión, me gusta también el fútbol, también me encanta el chocolate y los dulces y adoro a los niños- dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios. -Me disgusta que la gente se crea superior a las demás, tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a sentirme sola _– Desde que soñé eso me aterra...no puedo negarlo– _**Pensó la joven en su mente con la mirada perdida. La voz del maestro le hizo salir de su pequeño trance y acabar diciendo sobre ella. **-Esto...tampoco soporto los bichos- finalizó un poco avergonzada por haberse quedado en trance.

-Ahora Laura Excla- dijo a lo que una pelimiel se levantó y sonrojó a algunos chicos por sus ropas

-Ok...digo...hola, jeje- dijo con una gota anime la ojiroja ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar educada mente. -Me llamo Laura Excla pero pueden llamar Lau-chan, tengo 15 años y me gusta cantar, dibujar, cocinar, la playa, el agua, el color rojo y todo lo relacionado con el fuego y el calor- dijo sonriendo seductora mente cosa que sonrojo a algunos chicos. -Odio las avispas las abejas además de los insectos, no me gusta que me toquen mi colgante- dijo mostrando un colgante rojo en forma de estrella. -Si alguien se atreve a tocármelo que se prepare- dijo seriamente a lo que todos se asustaron. -Tampoco me gusta que la gente se crea superior a los demás, que me den ordenes y que me despierten, también si lo hacen es tense preparados- finalizó con una sonrisa que erizó la piel de la mayoría

-Jeje...de acuerdo- dijo Kenshi con una gota anime ya que los chicos estaban atemorizados, ya que algunos como Nagumo le habían echado el ojo. Pobre del desgraciado que tuviese que convivir con las chicas de temperamento alto.

Todos los demás alumnos y alumnas se acabaron presentando, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta. Sin dar a tiempo a que el peli-castaño abriese o dijese un simple ''adelante'' entraron en el aula. Era el director Kenji quien traía consigo a una chica rubia de ojos azules y a un peli-castaño de ojos azules también

-Esto...¿que ocurre director?- preguntó el peli-castaño a el pelivioleta quien solo le hizo un ademán para que el ojiverde saliese. Kenshi entendió. -Chicos, estaré unos minutos fuera, no hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse...porque...como lo hagan, les daré el peor castigo que puedan conocer- dijo bastante serio. Lo que los alumnos no sabían es que Kenshi podía ser simpático y agradable pero cuando lo requería el asunto era serio y duro. -Por cierto, tendréis dos compañeros mas- finalizó y salió del aula a lo que a todos les salió un enorme signo de interrogación. Entonces entraron una chica y un chico.

-¡¿TACHIMUKAI?!- gritaron todos los chicos ya que ellos le conocían bastante bien. El ojiazul solo sonrió tímidamente

-¡NO GRITEN MAS!- dijeron a coro Hikari y Laura con un tic nervioso a lo que todos guardaron silencio

-Bueno, en primero que se presenten- la que habló fue Hikari a lo que Laura asintió

-Y después matan al chico a preguntas, ¿ok?- esta vez la que habló fue la pelimiel. -Bueno chicos, por favor, ¿se pueden presentar?- preguntó Laura sonriendo cálidamente a lo que ambos asintieron

-Yo me llamo Alicia Terumi- dijo a lo que todos se sorprendieron por el apellido y el rubio se sorprendió. La chica siguió hablando. -Tengo 14 años y me gusta cantar japones, leer, bailar, dormir hasta tarde, estar con mi hermano, montar a caballo, escuchar musica, dibujar, los helados aparte del chocolate, las estrellas, la naturaleza, los animales, las fiestas, el parque de atracciones y la bolera- dijo sonriendo cosa que sonrojo a varios chicos. -Y lo que no me gusta es que peguen a mis amigos, las serpientes, estudiar, levantarme temprano, tampoco soporto que me desaparezcan las cosas o que me quiten mi música, que me insulten aparte de que me lleven la contraria o que me digan que he de hacer- finalizó sonriendo.

-Una pregunta...¿entonces eres mi hermana?- preguntó la rubia de ojos rojos. -Si es así soy Sayuri Terumi, hermanastra de Terumi- dijo esbozando una sonrisa a lo que la chica se sorprendió pero asintió.

-Entonces...somos hermanas- dijo sonriendo la ojiazul. _–¿Con que una nueva hermana, eh? Será interesante– _**Se dijo así misma la ojiazul con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. **

Cuando ambos se habían presentado los chicos llenaron de preguntas a el ojiazul a lo que las chicas veían con una gota bajando por su nuca. No se podían creer que sus compañeros de cuarto fueran tan infantiles. Laura veía como Kenshi y Kenji hablaban ¿sobre que? Eso no lo sabía, pero por la expresión que Kenshi tenía debía ser algo malo. Kenji acabo de hablar con Kenshi y este se dirigió a la puerta entrando en la clase a lo que todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

-Escuchadme chicos- dijo el peli-castaño a lo que todos le miraron interrogante. -Como bien sabéis todos ustedes han soñado con la muerte, pues...esta noche, descubriréis un poco sobre el sueño- dijo con una sonrisa que erizó la piel a la mayoría. ¡¿Como lo decía así tan tranquilo?! Como si soñar que mueres fuese lo mas normal del mundo. Es lo que pensaban todos mirando mal a el ojiverde quien miraba sin saber que pasaba

-Esto...¿y tiene que ser de noche?- preguntó con una gota anime Risa

-Pues si, es que si no... no tiene gracia- dijo despreocupado el peli-castaño a lo que a todos les salió un aura oscura y el ojiverde se tensó nervioso

-Bueno...-la que habló fue Shion. -Mejor nos vamos a los cuartos, y nos preparamos para la noche, ¿no creen?- preguntó a lo que Laura ya iba saliendo por la puerta

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces- dijo la pelimiel sonriendo. -Nos vemos luego- dijo y se fue

Todos miraban con una gota anime como la pelimiel se había largado tan tranquila de la vida. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos con sus compañeros de cuarto. Algunos se fueron a dar una pequeña vuelta, otros habían ido a informase un poco mas sobre lo de esta noche, otros simplemente como en el caso de Nagumo, Fudo y Atsuya se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar se encamina hacía su cuarto, en teoría para echar una pequeña siesta. Cuando entra al cuarto se ve a su compañera Laura en el escritorio dormida con un papel bajo su cabeza, eran unas poesías.

-¿Escribe poesía?- el joven leyó las dos poesías que ahí había. La primera decía así:

_Si me miras enloquezco de locura, pero si no me miras enloqueceré de angustia, tus miradas me enloquecen, tus adiós me entristecen, tus besos me dan calor y tu rechazo me da dolor._

-Um...no esta mal, la verdad, veamos la otra- el pelirrojo quería saber mas acerca de la chica, si tenía que convivir con ella, mejor saber cosas sobre ella. ¿Oh no? Leyó la segunda y última poesía que era así:

_Dicen que la magia del amor crece en el corazón. Dicen que la luz se enciende al encontrar el amor. Dicen que la vida gira en ton al sol. ¿Pero sabes que creo yo? que mi corazón, vida y alma gira en torno a ti, porque desde que llegaste empecé a vivir_

El chico estaba asombrado, no sabía que había poesías tan hermosas. Vale que había leído algunas en clase de lengua porque le obligaban, pero esas eran de poetas famosos. La joven empezó a despertarse y el chico se tensó nervioso ya que, si le veía ahí, con sus poesías...eso iba a ser una buena pelea. Al final la joven se despertó

-¿Na..Nagumo?- preguntó la ojiroja somnolienta a lo que asintió con un sonrojo y escondiendo el papel detrás suya. La joven le miro curiosa y le pregunto. -¿Que escondes?

-Na-Nada- el pelirrojo negó a lo que la chica frunció el ceño y miro la mesa...¡su papel no estaba! Entonces ya sabía que escondía el chico, eran sus poesías.

-¡Dame mi papel! ¡Nadie te dio derecho a mirarlo!- gritó la ojiroja echa furia a lo que Nagumo retrocedió acabando sentado en la cama

-No haberlo dejado en medio- contestó el pelirrojo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. La ojiroja se tiro encima suya y acabo consiguiendo su papel, aunque quedaron en una postura un tanto comprometedora. En eso entraron en la habitación.

-Laura te vienes a...-la de ojos mercuriosos no pudo seguir hablando, ya que notó que ambos estaban bastante ocupados. -Mejor les dejo solos...luego hablamos- dijo y se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes fríos. _–Dios santo, estos dos tienen algo de lo mas seguro, jaja– _**Se dijo la joven en su mente pensando mil cosas bastante erróneas sobre lo que en realidad había pasado entre esos dos**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto ambos estaban paralizados. Hikari les acababa de ver en una escena bastante comprometedora y ni si quiera había ocurrido nada. A saber que había pensado la pelinegra. Laura cogió su hoja y se quito de encima de Nagumo.

-Yo...lo siento, creo que no debí coger la hoja- dijo Nagumo agachando la cabeza para que la joven no viese su sonrojo. Laura sonrió

-No te preocupes, pero para la próxima intenta no ser tan cotilla, ¿ok?- dijo la pelimiel esbozando una leve sonrisa que sonrojo al chico el cual asintió

Mientras tanto en la habitación 233 estaban Kazuo y Atsuko haciendo unas comprobaciones en un portátil. Un poco mas lejos estaban Hikaru y Natsuki probando como si fuesen unos transportadores. Y un poco mas a la derecha estaban Kenshi y Eiko probando unas estadísticas. Luego estaba Kenji mirando los currículum de los alumnos, el tipo de sueño que habían tenido, las marcas, donde viven, cuantos años tienen y todo lo demás.

-¿Esta noche les enseñaremos porque soñaron con la muerte?- preguntó el pelirrojo, Kazuo

-Eso espero, contra antes lo sepan mejor- contestó la de pelo azul, Atsuko

-Aunque...-la que hablo fue esta vez la peli-añil Eiko. -¿Y si se asustan?

-Esperemos que no- dijo Kenshi a lo que Kenji asintió

-Um...ya se verá esta noche- el que hablo fue el de cabellera negra, Hikaru

-Eso mismo- finalizó sonriendo la peli-plateada, Natsuki

La noche al fin había llegado, el momento tan esperado. Tanto para alumnos como para maestros, es la hora de que la noche de comienzo. Ahora sabrán lo que es en realidad saber de la muerte, llegar a un lugar donde no puedes escapar, a menos que tengas la respuesta correcta. ¿Serán capaces de enfrentarse a la muerte? Pronto lo descubrirán

* * *

_**Marta: ¡Aquí acaba el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Laura: Yo creo que estuvo bien XD**_

_**Marta: eso espero...bueno, sin mas les hago unas preguntas:**_

* * *

_**¿Kenshi puede llegar a ser peor que un niño chico?**_

_**¿Habrá amor entre mayores y alumnos?**_

_**¿Les gustó esa pequeña escena comprometedora?**_

_**¿Laura escribe bien poesías? (Marta: ya que las escribió ella XD)**_

_**¿Nos dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo? **_

* * *

_**Marta: ¡eso es todo!**_

_**Laura: ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Ambas: ¡Sayonara! ¡GoodBye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Marta: aquí la continuación! -mira mal a Laura quien silba y mira al techo- ¬¬ esta de aquí debía haber tenido 5 continuaciones para hace tiempo, pero claro, la vaga no las continua...**_

_**Laura: T.T no es mi culpa! No se como continuarlas -_-**_

_**Marta: -suspira- anormal...antes de nada, gracias a Princessfic, o como todos la conocemos, a Arle-chan, que nos dio una idea para hacer hoy el cap ^^ y a los demás también, usaremos todas las ideas XD**_

_**Laura: -escuchando ''Señorita'' de Abraham Mateo- **_

_**Marta: ni caso, lleva así desde hace tiempo -.-Uu es la canción que ha de bailar **_

_**Laura: Esoooo! Por cierto...en la pregunta del cap anterior: ¿habra amor entre mayores y alumnos? Nos referíamos a que los alumnos con los alumnos y mayores con mayores XD**_

_**Marta: Jejeje si, creo que escribí mal la pregunta XD...bueno...dejando eso...que empiece el fic**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son nuestros, si no de level-5, los ocs tampoco, son de sus dueños, solo es nuestro Laura Excla**_

_**Ambas: el fic!**_

* * *

La noche había llegado. Todos se encontraban en el comedor la mayoría hablando sobre lo de esta noche, ninguno de ellos sabía que es lo que los maestros les iban a mostrar. El comedor se quedo en silenció ya que Kenshi entro con Eiko.

-Escuchadme chicos – dijo el ojiverde – No quiero que se separen del grupo, lo que contemplaran esta noche no es para nada un juego – dijo el peli-castaño serio a lo que todos se tensaron nerviosos

-Bien la que habló fue la peli-añil – Hasta cierto punto no deben separarse del grupo...pero en un lugar si que deberán – dijo sería a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

-¿A que se refiere Eiko-sempai? – preguntó Valen sin saber el porque se tendrían que separar

-Sencillo señorita Mizukoshi – contestó la ojiazul – Digamos que todos ustedes tuvieron sueños con la muerte, pero esta claro que no fueron todos iguales, ¿oh me equivoco? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida a lo que algunos se pusieron a silbar y otros a mirar al techo.

-Mejor no digan nada – dijo el ojiverde con una gota resbalando por su nuca – Veamos, las parejas se dirán ahora – dijo sacando una lista _– _''Me preguntó que pasará esta noche''_ – _**Pensó el ojiverde con una media sonrisa curvando sus labios. Sin duda alguna esta noche seria especial. **-Veamos...primera pareja, Risa y Kazemaru – dijo a lo que ambos asintieron

-La segunda pareja será Anabelle y Fudo – habló la peli-añil a lo que Anabelle sonrío y Fudo solo puso sus manos tras su nuca

-Tercera pareja, Yami y Suzuno – dijo Kenshi a lo que la chica dijo un ''De acuerdo'' y el joven solo asintió sin emoción alguna

-La cuarta pareja será Dannae y Genda – dijo la ojiazul a lo que ambos sonrieron – La quinta Valen y Kido – Ambos jóvenes asintieron

-La sexta Lía y Atsuya – dijo el ojiverde a lo que la chica asintió con una sonrisa tímida y Atsuya solo dijo un ''Ok'' – La séptima pareja Hikari y Goengi – dijo pero ambos jóvenes protestaron

-¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER CON ELLA/EL?! – dijeron a coro ambos chicos a lo que a todos les salio una gota anime

-Así es como a tocado – habló seriamente la peli-añil

-No pienso ir con esta estúpida engreída – habló el de cabellos cremas

-Y yo no pienso ir con este bastardo inútil – sentenció la pelinegra de ojos mercuriosos

-Pues así toco, y así se quedará – finalizó seria Eiko a lo que ambos jóvenes bufaron una maldición

-Vale... – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo nerviosamente – La octava pareja es Shiro y Evangelyne – dijo sonriendo a lo que ambos se sonrieron amistosamente – Novena pareja Terumi y Alejandra – dijo a lo que el rubio se sonrojo levemente y la chica rió para sus adentros

-Décima pareja Samantha y Hiroto – dijo la ojiazul a lo que el chico asintió y la chica le lleno de preguntas haciendo reír a la gran mayoría – La undécima pareja es Shion y Midorikawa – dijo a lo que la chica se puso a pensar como estarían ambos en la oscura noche, y el peliverde solo tenía en el rostro una alegre sonrisa

-Duodécima pareja Sayuri y Fidio – dijo el ojiverde a lo que la joven asintió y el Italiano sonrió. -Trecésima pareja Brittany y Mark Kruger – dijo a lo que el americano dijo: ''Oh, nice!'' Y la chica asintió sonriendo

-la pareja numero 14 es Alicia y Tachimukai – dijo la peli-añil a lo que la joven asintió sonriendo y el peli-castaño sonrió tímidamente – La ultima pareja son Laura y Nagumo – dijo a lo que el joven asintió pero la chica...

-¿Laura? – preguntó el ojiverde interrogante y todos miraron a la mesa donde estaba y vieron que estaba dormida. – Oh...pues valla- dijo riendo con una gota anime a lo que todos se cayeron de espaldas

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa ya es de día? – dijo la pelimiel soñolienta a lo que todos negaron. – ¿No? Pues me vuelvo a dormir – finalizó a lo que todos se volvieron a caer de espaldas.

-Y ella es mi pareja – dijo el pelirrojo con una gota anime. _– _''Esta noche será complicada, para empezar de que Laura tiene un alto temperamento'' _– _**Pensó el chico viendo a la pelimiel quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con los cachetes inflados como si de una niña chica se tratase ya que Fidio le estaba echando una pequeña regañina.**

-Esto... – la que habló fue Eiko. – Bueno...sin mas que de comienzo... – no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kenshi la interrumpió

-¡La operación sueños con la muerte! – gritó y puso una pose bastante divertida que hizo reír a carcajadas a todos los presentes y hacer salir una gota anime a Eiko

-Eiko-sempai creo que usted esta agotada de Keshi-sempai – dijo el ojiazul, Tachimukai.

-Crees bien – dijo cansada y aburrida la peli-añil. _– _''Aunque así me gusta...aunque eso podemos guardarnos lo'' _– _**Pensó la peli-añil riendo para si misma y mirando a Kenshi quien tenía una pose bastante divertida.**

Todos salieron y se fueron al bosque que estaba situado al norte de el instituto, la verdad que daba bastante miedo. Kenshi y Eiko iban delante de todos, estuvieron caminando durante bastante rato hasta que al fin llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se encontraba un enorme lago.

-¿Que es este lugar? – preguntó Shion

-Este lugar es lo que se llama el ''Lago de los sueños'' – explico la peli-añil

-¿El lago de los sueños? – preguntaron todos allí sorprendidos y sin saber de que iba todo esto

-Exactamente – el que habló fue el ojiverde. – Según se dice hay una leyenda sobre este lago, ¿quieren saberla? – preguntó serio a lo que todos asintieron. –. De acuerdo – dijo y empezó a relatarla

_Se dice que hace mucho tiempo una mujer de piel nívea, ojos plateados y cabellos albinos vivía en el lago. Todos los que se adentraban en el bosque siempre acababan en el mismo lago, perdidos y sumidos en la oscuridad, pero esta mujer les preguntaba al verlos: Si les ayudo...¿ustedes que me dan a cambio? Ninguna de las víctimas sabía que contestar, luego la mujer volvía a hablar y decía: ¿Que me dan? ¿Su vida o su alma? Ninguno sabía que contestar, todos los que respondían decían que le daban el alma y en ese instante, su alma desaparecía. Del cuerpo de la víctima salía una clara luz, que era su alma. Al instante el sujeto no tenía ganas de vivir, sus ojos estaban sin vida alguna, habían perdido el alma, y al cabo de unos instantes, estos caían al suelo sin fuerza alguna, no podían moverse, y sus ojos estaban negros como un oscuro abismo. La mujer sonreía y tiraba el cuerpo de la víctima al fondo del lago._

Kenshi acabó de relatar la historia, todos allí presentes estaban atemorizados. ¿Que quería decir el peli-castaño? ¿Que una mujer desconocida les podía quitar el alma? Es mas, ¿la mujer de la historia era de verdad una humana? ¿Oh era algún tipo de ser extraño? Demasiadas preguntas en las mentes de todos y ni una sola respuesta. Eiko y Kenshi se miraron entre si y llamaron a los alumnos.

-Bueno chicos, ya sabéis la historia – dijo con voz de ultratumba el ojiverde metiendo miedo a todos

-¡Kenshi! – dijo la peli-añil – No les asustes

-Jo – dijo pero vio la mirada de Eiko – Bueno vale... – dijo haciendo un puchero adorable

_-_''Que lindo se ve, aunque parece un crío'' _– _**Pensó la ojiazul con una leve sonrisa. Kenshi ni en un millón de años iba a cambiar, siempre tenía esa actitud tan juvenil.**

-Eiko-sempai, ¿ahora nos separaremos? – preguntó Anabelle interrogante

-Así es. Todos ustedes descubrirán que vinculo tienen entre si, y descubrirán el porque de esos sueños – dijo seria la peli-añil mirando el lago. _– _''Deberán tener mucho cuidado, no se si esa leyenda sea verdad o solo una invención, pero tengan cuidado'' _– _**Se dijo en su mente la ojiazul mirando a todas las parejas. Aunque hubiese estado poco tiempo con esos chicos no quería que les pasase nada, quería que estuviesen sanos y salvo.**

-Bueno...nos veremos mañana, todos tienen en los celulares el número de los maestros – dijo el ojiverde a lo que todos miraron sus celulares

-Si...por cierto, ¿porque nos dieron unos celulares? – preguntó la rubia, Sam

-Por que estos celulares son de ultima generación...y porque el tonto de Kenshi se volvió loco con la tarjeta de crédito del instituto – dijo la peli-añil soltando un suspiro a lo que al ojiverde le salió un aura de depresión y Eiko reía sin humor

-Antes de que me quieran tirar al lago...pueden irse – dijo el ojiverde aun deprimido a lo que los demás asintieron con una gota anime y se fueron.

-Oh venga Kenshi, que no fue para tanto – dijo intentando animarle la ojiazul cuando todos se habían ido

-Si lo fue – dijo este deprimido a lo que a la peli-añil resoplo cansada

Mientras tanto los chicos decidieron no separarse...por cuestiones de seguridad, al menos es lo que ellos decían _**(N/A: Nah, enserio? xD) **_Iban caminando, algunos como Hikari y Goengi, o Nagumo y Laura iban peleando sobre que camino tomar. Mientras que los demás solo veían la escena con una gota cayendo por su nuca.

-¡Por aquí! – gritaron ambas chicas a lo que los chicos replicaron

-¡Que no! ¡Que es por aquí! – dijeron señalando hacía el otro sitio

-¿¡Que os hace pensar eso!? Si ustedes no saben lo que es pensar – dijeron ambas en burla a lo que los chicos fruncieron el ceño

-¡¿Y ustedes que?! Ni que fueran las diosas del mundo – dijeron ambos chicos con un tic nervioso. Kido harto de las tonterías de los 4 decidió intervenir.

-¡YA BASTA! – dijo el de rastas a lo que los 4 callaron. – Cogeremos el camino que dicen las chicas y punto

-¡Toma esa! – dijeron Laura y Hikari chocando las manos a lo que ambos chicos bufaron enojados.

-Yuu-chan pusiste orden – dijo en burla Valen a lo que el de rastas se sonrojo

-No me digas así, te lo he dicho un montón de veces – dijo el de rastas levemente sonrojado por ese mote

-Hay que lindo – dijo Fudo en burla a lo que Anabelle le miro mal

-¿Que les parece si seguimos el camino? – preguntó Shion a lo que los demás asintieron

Todos continuaron caminando hasta que divisaron un pequeño pueblo aparentemente normal...dije aparentemente. Todos se fueron a ver el pueblo mas de cerca, pero entonces un ruido se escucho entre los arbustos, antes de llegar al pueblo. Todos se quedaron mudos y cuando se voltearon lo que vieron fue a un...¿niño?

-¡Joder que susto! – gritaron todos recuperando el aire

-Me he perdido – dijo el niño mirando a todos con esos ojos azules sin vida.

-¿Quien eres? – preguntó Risa a lo que el niño la miro

-¿Quieren saber? – contestó el niño con otra pregunta a lo que todos arquearon una ceja

-Si, queremos saber – esta vez la que habló fue Yami. – ¿Quien eres?

-Soy vuestra peor pesadilla – contestó el niño a lo que todas las chicas sintieron una punzada en la cabeza. – Ilusas, habéis caído de lleno en mi trampa – dijo este con una sádica sonrisa

-Tu...tu eres el niño del sueño – dijeron Dannae, Valen, Alicia y Sayuri

-Oh, que listas chicas – respondió este con burla en sus palabras

-¿Que quieres de nosotras? – preguntó Shion a lo que el niño ensancho su sonrisa de maldad

-Poca cosa... – dijo el niño. – ¿Tal vez vuestra alma? ¿Oh quizás vuestra vida? – preguntó el niño viendo a todas detenidamente.

_-_''Ag...¿que demonios me pasa? Me duele mucho la cabeza, y siento mi muñeca arder. Duele, es como si...me faltase el aire y tuviese en el cuerpo ácido ''_. – _**Pensó la pelimiel de ojos rojos con una mueca de dolor. El niño de ojos azules la miro sonriente a lo que se acercó a ella y todos miraban con terror lo que ese niño iba a hacerle a su amiga**

-¿Te duele? – preguntó el niño. Por extraño que parezca su voz de maldad había cambiado a la de un niño de 10 años bueno y normal

-Aleja te de mi – dijo la pelimiel apartándose a lo que el niño de un rápido movimiento la cogió de la muñeca. – ¿Que...?

-No, no – dijo este mirándola a los ojos. – Queda te conmigo, juega conmigo...¿Quieres que juguemos? – preguntó este sonriendo malévola mente a lo que la chica sintió desvanecerse

-¡Quieres dejarla ya en paz! – el que gritó fue Fidio a lo que el niño le miro con odio_** (N/A: ¿creían que iba a ser Nagumo, no? XD)**_

-Tu no te metas estúpido – dijo el niño mirando al Italiano fríamente

-No puedo mas... – susurro la pelimiel cuando la mirada se le nublaba. – Maldito seas. – dijo y cayó desmayada a lo que todos miraron con miedo a la pelimiel y al niño el cual solo le acarició el rostro pálido a la ojiroja.

-Nos veremos en el mundo onírico – finalizó el niño con una sonrisa de maldad y desapareciendo

-¡Laura! – dijo el Italiano acercándose. Tenía miedo que su amiga de la infancia muriese, los demás también se acercaron, la chica realmente se veía mal. Su rostro estaba completamente pálido y su cuerpo frío como si estuviese sin vida.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos al instituto – dijo Suzuno a lo que los demás asintieron

-Si, será lo mejor o su amiga podría estar en problemas – dijo una voz desconocida. Todos se voltearon viendo a un chico de pelo castaño con unos ojos café que resaltaban su piel clara aparte de que su complexión era delgada y que tendría que tener 14 años

-¿Quien eres? – preguntó Mark

-¿Y nosotros que somos? ¿De papel? – preguntó en burla una chica de cabellos rubios recogido en dos coletas altas, de ojos castaños claro, piel clara, complexión delgada y de 14 años. A su lado estaba un chico de cabellos rojos fuerte y de unos hermosos ojos negros, de piel morena y complexión también delgada y de 15 años. Al lado de este había una chica con una tímida sonrisa de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, tenía unos ojos azules-verdosos que resaltaban su piel clara, de complexión delgada y aparentemente de 13 años.

-Bueno, pues...¿quienes son ustedes? – preguntó Kazemaru

-Pues miren – el que hablo fue el pelirrojo. – Yo me llamo Manuel Katitsu, pero llamadme Manu – se presentó amistosamente. – Ella es Akiko Llamada – dijo señalando a la rubia quien sonreía. – Ella Susana Barton, pero todos la llamamos Susi – esta vez señalo a la pelinegra quien tenía una tímida pero adorable sonrisa. – Y por último... – ''El chico tsurense, jajaja, aunque eso mejor me lo callo que luego me mata'' _– _**Pensó el ojinegro divertido a lo que todos le miraron interrogante y el sonrió con una gota resbalando le por la nuca.** – El es Carlos Minamotto – acabo de presentar y señalando al ojicafé

-Pues un placer, ¿podrían decirnos que quieren? – preguntó amablemente Lía

-Digamos que nosotros también soñamos con la muerte – dijo el ojicafé sonriendo

-¿Y como es que lo dices tan tranquilo? – preguntó arqueando una ceja Alicia

-Oh venga ya – esta vez la que habló fue la rubia. – Ustedes también han soñado con la muerte, ¿oh me equivoco? – pregunto divertida a lo que los demás solo rodaron los ojos. – Lo supuse

-Esto...¿porque no dejamos la charla para después y volvemos al instituto? – preguntó Nagumo viendo a la pelimiel quien estaba despertando

-Si, será lo mejor – dijeron todos al unísono y se dirigieron junto a los nuevos hacía el instituto.

Todos se dirigieron hacía el instituto. En la entrada vieron a Kazuo cruzado de brazos, cuando vio a los chicos se asombro. También vio como cuatro chicos desconocidos entraban al instituto, no dijo nada. Ya se sabría, tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

La pelimiel empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, los cerro al sentir la luz. Se incorporó un poco para saber donde se encontraba, ¿que ocurrió anoche? Solo recordaba como le faltaba la respiración, como sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, como si fuese una fuerte fiebre. No recordaba nada mas. Volteo a su derecha y pudo ver como Nagumo dormía en la silla con la cabeza puesta en la cama. ¿Que hacía el pelirrojo hay? Es decir, era el cuarto de ambos pero el tenía su cama y ella la suya, ¿entonces porque...? No importaba, se fue a incorporar apoyando su muñeca en la cama cuando sintió una punzada de dolor. Grito. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar y así no despertar a su compañero, cosa que no funciono pues este se despertó.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó el ojiambar preocupado a lo que la chica solo sonrió levemente

-Si, no te preocupes – respondió la chica incorporándose y aguantando el dolor para que el pelirrojo no se preocupase.

-Si tu lo dices... – dijo el pelirrojo no muy seguro de las palabras de la joven. – Por cierto, hoy se hará algo de unas investigaciones o yo que se. – dijo el pelirrojo de una forma cómica, cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

-Jeje de acuerdo – dijo la ojiroja sonriendo

Ambos salieron del cuarto, no sin antes la chica irse a dar una ducha y vestirse. Cuando salieron todos estaban en el salón principal. La chica se sentó entre el Italiano y el rubio de ojos carmesíes. El Italiano la abrazo protectora mente a lo que algunos se sorprendieron, otros rieron y Laura se sonrojo fuertemente. Vale que Ella y Fidio eran amigos desde los 6 años, pero...aveces el peli-castaño era algo atrevido respecto a cuidarla. En ese momento Entraron Kazuo y Atsuko.

-Bueno... – el que habló fue el pelirrojo. – Se que no hemos tenido clase con ustedes...aun – dijo el de ojos dorados. – Pero nosotros dos les daremos clases, y la clase empieza hoy, yo no soy como su tutor Kenshi. – dijo serio a lo que todos tragaron en seco. – A la mínima tontería que hagan se enteran, están avisados – dijo serio a lo que la peliazul suspiro cansada.

-No le hagan caso, siempre es así, aunque detrás de su faceta fría hay un buen hombre, ¿verdad Kazuo? – pregunto la oji-añil a lo que el pelirrojo asintió sonrojado.

-Atsuko-sempai – la que habló fue Anabelle. – ¿Que vamos a hacer en su clase?

-Muy sencillo señorita Anabelle – dijo la oji-añil sonriendo. – En nuestra clase deberán encargarse de un tema relacionado con lo misterioso

-¿A que se refiere? – preguntó Yami curiosa a lo que Sayuri asintió

-Digamos que se les asignará uno que otro encuentro en algunos lugares misteriosos – el que habló esta vez fue Kazuo

-¿Como unos lugares misteriosos? – preguntó Fudo el cual tenía el presentimiento que algo saldría mal

-Pues muy sencillo – respondió Kazuo – Deberán investigar sobre por ejemplo, seres mitológicos, casas abandonadas, símbolos y mas cosas

-Que aburrimiento – se quejó Atsuya a lo que Kazuo le miro mal – Pero será emocionante – volvió a decir con una gota anime bajando por su nuca a lo que todos suspiraron

-Lo que hay que ver – la que habló fue Hikari a lo que Atsuya le miró mal – ¿Algo que objetar? – preguntó la de ojos mercuriosos notoriamente enfadada a lo que el pelinaranja negó

-Y decidnos, ¿Empezamos la clase? – preguntó la peli-añil a lo que todos asintieron.

-Eso sí – el que habló esta vez fue Kazuo – Antes se presentarán sus nuevos compañeros – explicó y los mismos cuatro chicos de la noche anterior aparecieron

-Un momento... – la que habló fue Risa – ¿Esos no son los chicos de anoche?

-Exactamente – respondió Kazuo – Pues creo que ya se conocen, ¿no? – preguntó a lo que todos asintieron

-Genial – dijo la peli-añil – Pues...miren el papel que tienen en la mesa – dijo señalando un pequeño papel el cual tenía los nombres de las parejas, y donde irían

-¿¡COMO?! – es lo ultimo que se escucho en la sala por parte de los alumnos

* * *

_**Marta: y...¡Acaba el cap!**_

_**Laura: ¿¡Otra vez?! Que no lo dejes en suspenso!**_

_**Marta: Jijiji, es que recuerda, debía subirlo, y ahora concentrarme en los últimos exámenes**_

_**Laura: es verdad**_

_**Marta: escuchen atentamente esto: Si Laura catea una sola asignatura, adiós verano, es decir, adiós escribir, dibujar de todo. Y si ella no puede tener el ordenador yo no le puedo mandar el documento**_

_**Laura: deseen que apruebe T.T**_

_**Marta: eso, ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto el cap?**_

_**¿Que ocurrirá con la llegada de los nuevos?**_

_**¿Donde serán los lugares que han de explorar?**_

_**¿Que pasará en el siguiente cap?**_

_**¿A que se refería el niño con ''nos veremos en el mundo onírico''?**_

_**¿Que le pudo pasar tanto a Laura como a las demás?**_

_**¿Nos dejan reviews?**_

_**Marta: eso es todo por ahora :)**_

_**Laura: se!**_

_**Ambas: ¡Sayonara! ¡GoodBye!**_

_**-se cierra la conexión y se desconectan Laura y Marta la loca de los vampiros XD-**_


End file.
